Mortal Wounds
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Elves are immortal but can be slain. Legolas's younger sister Alasse is seriously injured after an Orc battle. She is grievously wounded. Aragorn and his other friends are there for support, but Legolas is very shaken, afraid that his little sister may die! Lots of angst and friendship!
1. Chapter 1 Don't Take Her!

**O****kay, okay. This is scary! So, I have introduced you to my LOTR character, Alasse, Legolas's sister and Thranduil's daughter. I don't own LOTR, or **_**The Hobbit.**_

**This was supposed to be a two-part chapter in my current LOTR fic **_**I Will Always Watch Over You. **_**But thanks to a tip from a reviewer, this is an actual story. It takes place **_**after**_** the events of LOTR, when Aragorn is king. In here, the Elves did not leave Middle-Earth, nor did Gandalf or Frodo. In here, I want the characters to still exist! ****Oh, and this is Middle-Earth, so even though Sauron is defeated, trouble can still arise!**

**Anyway, here is a new story. If you want some of Alasse's background, please read my other said fic. **

**Elves are immortal, but they can be murdered or die of a broken heart. In the case of this fic's contents, both are likely to happen! Reviews are welcome, though I am not sure how much anyone will care for this story. I hope it's done well. **

* * *

It had been two years since the War of the Ring against Sauron, and most of Middle-Earth now flowed in peace. As Frodo Baggins had said, the Fellowship was forever bonded through friendship.

Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond who had been a foster sister to Aragorn, the sister he'd never had, after her recovery from nearly dying during the War of the Ring, was residing with the great Lady Galadriel. After nearly losing her, her father wanted to know she was safe, and staying in Lothlorien, she was regaining her Eldar strength the passed two years.

* * *

During this particular season in time during the reign of King Ellassar II, word had spread that an armada of rebel Orcs that had survived not being slain or destroyed when Sauron was finally defeated were rising up again to take their revenge against men. With more and more tips from the investigations Aragorn ordered out, it was to their dismay to learn that Gondor was the first and most supreme target. Aragorn had gathered his finest armies and his closest friends, including his foster father Lord Elrond-knowing this could end grievously-, had come to aid him during this time, in defense of the beautiful White City.

* * *

It had been an intense battle, but the Orcs had finally become vanquished! In the aftermath, Frodo, Sam Gamgee, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had been searching through the field of dead and the injured for survivors and their missing friends. They were about to retreat again in exiting the city gate to search for more survivors. "Wait. Where is Alasse?" Legolas asked. He'd expected her to come running to him with a status report, as was her custom. But he'd not seen her anywhere!

Aragorn briskly looked around, searching for her among the gathering crowds in the square but she was not among them. "She's not here." Gandalf replied solemnly.

"What?" Aragorn sputtered.

Legolas froze. "What are you talking about? I told her to stay within the walls! Where is she, Gandalf?! If you know, you _must _tell me!"

"She ran in for the kill, just as they bore down hard on us. Believe me, boy, I _tried _to stop her! I'm afraid she has not returned, Legolas." Gandalf said gravely. "At least, I have not_ seen_ her return." Aragorn's face hardened, fighting not to betray his suddenly whirling emotions. But he couldn't quench the worry that began running down his spine.

Legolas paled with fear. He sprinted like a jack rabbit back to Pelennor's Fields through the rows of corpses, frantically scouring the carnage for any sign of his sister, praying that she was alive. Yes, she could hold her own, but a battle like _this?_ He gazed far and wide with his blessed elf vision, trying to spot her and listening for her voice, her_ breathing._ _"Alasse!" _He yelled.

"We'll find her, my friend." Aragorn assured him, touching his shoulder, hoping he was much calmer than he appeared. "Let's go!" _Let her be all right! _He prayed. _She's likely still searching for survivors. Maybe she found one and just can't leave him till help arrives. _He told himself, trying to stay level-headed. But his gut told him that all was not well with the archer's sister.

"Leave it to us, lad." Gimli nodded.

"_Alasse! Alasse!" _Legolas cried out desperately.

* * *

Alasse, lost in the pasture of corpses and utter debris from the battle, could hardly move at all. She would if she could, but she was not free to move all of her limbs. Also, her body was flaring big time in extreme, drilling discomfort, and she had to breathe to make it bearable-which was a great effort in itself-. Where was her brother? Surely he would come looking for her! _Legolas, where are you! Please help me, brother! Find me! __It hurts. __I'm afraid, and it hurts so much. Legolas, find me...don't let me die...alone, _She thought anxiously. _Legolas! _She could faintly hear him calling her name in the distance, but couldn't muster enough strength in her voice to answer, not with the tremendous weight lying on top of her, constricting her breathing. Then she quickly sank back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Legolas was wildly peeling his eyes back and forth, as was Aragorn-his heart pounding with fear of them finding her dead, but also constant fret if they _didn't _find her!- when he saw a long wooden rod similar looking to Gandalf's magical staff lying on the ground, beside a pile of dead Orcs. A familiar rod! Legolas would know that stave anywhere, even if he was blind he would know just by feeling it. It was his sister's! _"Alasse!" _Legolas gasped when he saw her pinned under the horrid monsters, panic on his features. Aragorn turned his head at Legolas's cry and rushed over to him and saw Alasse's face under the Orcs. She wasn't looking at them in relief of being found. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice Legolas there. He dropped to his knees and grasped her face. "Alasse, speak to me! Speak to me, sister! Please." She didn't answer or appear conscious and she was badly pale. Gimli watched, holding his breath.

Aragorn's heart lurched, and he stood there paralyzed, fearing the worst. _No! Give her back! Please! _His mind screamed desperately while his face remained petrified. _You can't take her! Not yet!_

"Alasse?" Legolas whimpered, feeling anxiously on her neck for a pulse. He felt it, but it was dangerously weak.

"_Legolas," _Alasse whispered weakly, not opening her eyes. Only his Elvish hearing enabled him to make out her voice.

"Ohh..." Legolas breathed deeply. "Oh, thank the Valar! I'm here, sister. I found you!"

Aragorn could breathe again! His chest deflated in tremendous relief and he quickly wiped his eyes, hiding probing tears. "Are you hurt, meld mellon?" Aragorn asked softly.

"_Legolas...help me..." _Alasse whimpered in a feeble voice.

"Confound it, you two idiots! Get the roaches off the lass!" Gimli scolded them. And he began himself by tugging on an enormous Orc arm. Aragorn shook himself, feeling very stupid. He'd been so momentarily worried for a moment that she could be dead, that she was gone from him forever, that he hadn't even given thought to the Orcs.

"_Legolas..." _Alasse moaned dazedly.

"Yes?" Legolas listened carefully, leaning down close to her face. "I'm right here."

"_Legolas_..._Im am...on beleg naeg _(I am...in great pain)." Alasse said pitifully, looking up helplessly at him through glazed eyes. He stroked her head.

"I'll get you out of here." He promised. He assisted Aragorn and Gimli to viciously remove the hideous carcasses off her. She let out a loud hard gasp of air as the large weight was lifted from her chest. _"Ohh. Meld hilt." _Legolas gaped sadly.

His sister was not in good shape at all. Her right shoulder was angrily pierced through with a wicked arrow lodged deeply into her flesh that appeared as if it was delving right into the bone, oozing a pool of blood on the ground near her neck. Who knew how long it had been embedded there! And the extra barrage of Orc bodies pressing down on it _hadn't _helped!

Through the opening of her shirt neckline, he could see that her chest was bruised from having been trapped under the Orcs. But worst of all, her torso was badly bleeding, the middle of her leather shirt scarlet stained, her abdomen maliciously slashed by the enemy. Her own blood on her bodice was splotched with the black, sickening blood of Orcs! It must have spilled over when the monster lay dead on top of her!

Legolas bit his lip to keep from breaking down and placed his hands firmly pressed on her deep wound to the gut, trying to stop the bleeding. She flinched painfully at the touch and blood seeped through his slender fingers. She moaned loudly.

Aragorn's blood vessels burned with righteous rage at seeing the grisly damage they'd done to her. Tears burned at the back of his eyes. She was dying before their eyes! _He _had to do something! "We could use a stretcher over here!" Aragorn shouted to the search parties then stooped down next to his friend. "Easy, Alasse. Just try to breathe." Aragorn told her soothingly, biting his cheek to keep his voice steady, rubbing her arm and quickly reaching into the healing kit for bandages. Alasse blinked, trying to look up at his face. His handsome, fearless features were blurry and his soothing, brave voice sounded far away. She felt his hand grasping her arm in that beautiful, reassuring manner of his. She tried to breathe like he told her to, but it hurt. "Try to stay calm, Alasse. I'm going to try to help you." Aragorn told her so she wouldn't be startled. He quickly chewed up the little bit of medicinal herbs they had on hand, kneaded it in his hands, and gently but firmly applied it to the ugly, large hole in her middle, which made her wince tightly.

"Thank you...Mellon." Legolas nodded gratefully, fighting to stay calm. _How long has she been like this?!_

"_I got one...a...big one."_ Alasse whispered. Legolas smiled sadly, while Aragorn grabbed bandages and tried to staunch the bleeding.

"Just try to take it easy." Aragorn told her. "It's all right."

"Looks bad, laddie." Gimli told Legolas. Aragorn glared at him. But he was right. Alasse was losing a _lot _of blood! _Too _much. And the prospect did little to help reign in the icy knot in his stomach right now.

"I'm afraid her injuries are pretty severe, Legolas. I cannot help her properly, on my own." Aragorn told him heavily as he massaged the herbal clay onto her bloodied shoulder wound.

"_Legolas..." _Alasse tried to speak, but her voice went silent and then her head rolled back.

"No, no, no!" Legolas panicked. "Alasse, stay awake! _Tul- bo. Tul- bo, darling _(Come on. Come on, darling)." He hastily tried to help bandage her waist, but ugly red blood was quickly seeping through the cloths faster than Aragorn could compress it."Stay awake for me! I'll get you some help, just...please..._don't bel- bo nin! _(don't die on me)!" He pleaded in an agonizing voice.

Aragorn felt like he couldn't move. She was slipping right under their fingers! Forcing himself back to reality, he miraculously found his voice. "We need to get her to Lord Elrond. Quickly, Legolas!" Aragorn urged him. Neither of them had noticed that Gimli had run to send for the soldiers carrying the bodies on stretchers, to make them come quicker. Legolas glanced at his friend anxiously. He didn't wait for a stretcher-there wasn't time!-, but slipped his arms under his sister and lifted her off the ground. "Let me help you, Mellon." Aragorn offered.

"_No!" _Legolas snapped. He felt bad for lashing out at his best friend, but Aragorn didn't judge him for it, though it did hurt. He could see the icy fear in the elf's usually calm eyes. "Sorry...Aragorn. I'll take her to him. See if you can find the others." He walked off, trying not to trip over the corpses on the ground.

"_Aen, n- with hain. Saes spare hen. _(Valar be with them. Please spare her)." Aragorn prayed, with his fist over his chest. He had to be with them, he had to make sure she was all right! But he was interrupted.

"_Aragorn!" _He heard Sam and Frodo holler for him. "We found Faramir! I think his leg is broken!"

"Coming!" Aragorn turned and raced in their direction.

* * *

Legolas gingerly placed Alasse on top of his horse, and sprang up behind her. Keeping a strong arm around her small, bleeding waist, he urged his horse into a gallop. He hoped the gliding ride would not perjure her injuries further, especially with the arrow stuck in her. But his heart sank when even as deeply unconscious as she was, she winced with every sudden jolt. He sensed her discomfort through his own being as she hung back limp, closely against his chest. He hated putting her at further risk like this. But the quicker he could get her to Lord Elrond, the faster she would get the help she needed. "Please hold on, meld!" Legolas begged as they rode along. "I've got you, sister. Stay alive for me, all right?" _Don't take her! Please don't take her!_


	2. Chapter 2 Pain and Suffering

**Okay, so I went back and reedited the first chapter, altered Arwen's involvement. Please don't hate me! **

* * *

"Make way!" Legolas hollered as he cantered through the gate directly into the square of the city. He jumped off the horse and looked up into his sister's white face. Perhaps it was just the bright sunlight, but her complexion looked even _more _pale to him! "Alasse? Alasse!" He cupped her face. Nothing. "It's okay. Come on." He carefully shifted her back down into his arms and quickly carried her through the streets. Gandalf frowned sadly as he watched the elf boy carry his wounded sister. He said a quick prayer for them as he waited for Merry and Pippin to return with Lady Eowyn and Eomer.

* * *

It seemed like forever, but Legolas finally made his way to the Healing Halls and anxiously paced through the overloaded infirmary. He frantically scoured over the faces of the wounded, their loved ones-there were so many of them, the majority needing instant, urgent medical attention, he'd be lucky to get Alasse a bed!-, and the scurrying healers tending their patients till he saw the one he needed the most. "Lord Elrond, Sir!" Legolas cried anxiously.

The elder healer looked up, hearing his name summoned, and immediately rose from his spot at the cot of a soldier with a bad gash to the forehead he'd just finished bandaging, and hurried over. "Legolas Greenleaf..." Elrond replied, rushing quickly to his urgent cry.

"Help my sister, Sir. Please!" Legolas begged, anguish consuming his face. To Elrond, it made the fierce warrior prince look like a troubled, helpless little elfling. "She's dying!"

"Bring her over here." Elrond instructed calmly. Legolas carried Alasse through the maze of the healing room till Elrond ushered him to an empty table. Legolas gently set her down as Elrond ordered for assistants to join him.

"She's bleeding heavily. I-I do not know about further injuries. There...there was no time to check!" Legolas explained in a quivering voice, his form shaking.

"I need you to step aside, Legolas." Elrond said firmly.

"_No!" _Legolas argued, on the verge of panic, and breathing raggedly in fear. "I'm not going to leave her!" He declared vehemently. "I won't leave her!"

"Of course not." Elrond said, touching the younger elf's tense shoulder, trying to calm him. "But please, stand back."

"Please save her, Sir. You must save her!" Legolas pleaded, the anxiety in his voice thick. "You _have_ to save her."

"I will do all I can, penneth." Elrond assured him. "But for now, I'll need you to step back out of my way so that I can help her. If you'd be so kind. Now leave your sister in my hands!" Legolas slowly backed away while the healer began examining his patient. Her face was ashen colored. Her pulse was there, but dangerously weak and fading. "She's fading. Come on! Stay with me, Alasse." Elrond growled quietly, taking her limp hand. "Stay with us, penneth." He told her.

Legolas leaned heavily against a door at the entrance to the healing room. Aragorn appeared, the sweat running down his face indicating that he had arrived here in a rush. Legolas hardly noticed his friend, as he frantically watched the great healer hover over Alasse, with three other healers at his side. "They will take care of her, Legolas." Aragorn murmured, touching his friend's rigid shoulder. Legolas looked petrified.

"_So much blood..."_ He hovered under his breath. Alasse was ghostly pale, and as far as Legolas could tell, the healers were having a difficult time trying to stop the ugly blood flow that was spilling out onto the table. Not to mention, trying to clear out the filthy Orc blood from her wound! Aragorn noticed too, and his brows furrowed with worry. _"So much blood...too much!" _Legolas faltered. Gandalf and Gimli appeared, both looking very dismal.

"How bad?" Gandalf asked Legolas.

"Very." Legolas could barely find his voice.

"But they're working on her. Lord Elrond is with her, so she's in good hands." Aragorn added reassuringly. _Stay with us, Alasse! _

"Good." Gandalf mumbled, not sounding very encouraging. Gimli removed his hat as he watched, his face wrought with horror.

Elrond unlaced then pulled open the front of the rest of Alasse's torn leather vest and shirt to see how badly she was battered. She was bruised in places, but the slash to the gut was his main concern. Blood just continued to surface from the raw, large hole far down in her stomach, exposing her entrails. The cut was insidiously deep! He urgently ordered the other healers to do their best to compress it. They tried hard, but the red liquid would not relent. Plus, the grisly Orc blood had also mingled with it-_not _a good sign! _How in Middle-Earth is she even still alive?! _He thought silently, but shook it off. There was no time to think that way now! "We cannot remove her tunics without causing further damage with the arrow." He said. "We'll have to cut the cloths around it." Then he tried to quickly inspect the arrow wound. The blade was nastily embedded into her flesh and was also inducing an alarming flow of blood. With his healing abilities and foresight, Elrond did his best to see into the damage beneath the skin with his meditation.

"The arrowhead did not hit the organs, but it appears that it did shatter the clavicle. We must take it out." Elrond said firmly. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Alasse was stirring! And it was clear that she was conscious enough to know she was in really bad shape. Elrond emphatically instructed the healers to keep doing what they were doing, praying the young elleth would not bleed out. She winced and began breathing heavily.

"W-where am I?" She asked, too afraid to open her eyes. She could feel her shirt and vest were opened up, halfway removed, and exposing her upper body. She also felt hands pressed down tightly on top of her abdomen, and she panicked. _Did the Orcs take me prisoner?! What are they doing to me? What have they done? __Where am I?__Where's Legolas?! I__t hurts so bad! I feel broken. _"What's happening to me?!" Alasse cried.

"Shh. You are safe, Alasse." Elrond said kindly, with his hand firmly pressed down on her chest, where he could feel her heartbeat racing wildly with fear. "You're in the healing ward at Minas Tirith. You've been badly injured, but I am here to help you."

"W-what?" Alasse moaned dazedly. Elrond briefly left the table to fetch some major painkilling medicine.

"Stay calm, my lady." One of the female healers said soothingly, taking Alasse's shaky hand. "It'll be all right. We'll take care of you. Just trust us. You must go back to sleep."

_So...I'm NOT with the Orcs? They're not trying to assault me? _"What's wrong with me?" Alasse asked, writhing in pain and shaking.

"You've been shot, and we must remove the weapon." One of the other male healers told her.

"_Mph..."_ Alasse started to cry. She couldn't help it. She was scared, and her body felt completely wrecked. "Where is Legolas? Is he here?" She asked frantically. Legolas _was_ nearby, leaning against the wall, clearly shaken. He couldn't even speak. He tried to move toward her, but his legs felt like lead and refused to carry him. Aragorn saw that his friend was not as calm as he needed to be, so _he _stepped forward quietly.

"_I'm _here, Alasse." He said, coming into view with a superficial, encouraging smile though it wrenched his heart in two as he saw how truly slashed up she was! A lethal rage brewed inside him at the monsters who had done this to her! They would pay, _dearly _for it! He stood above her gently, softly rubbing her unhurt shoulder, pasting on a calm face. She looked up at him frightfully.

"Estel...it hurts so much! Please help me." She shed tears. The immense distress her body was in, was horribly excruciating. Aragorn gripped her trembling hand.

"Shh. It's okay, meld. You're going to be all right." Aragorn assured her, tenderly stroking her hair on her forehead. "But you must be calm. Let them help you. Breathe. Just breathe." Alasse really tried, but her heart was racing so hard it was difficult.

"You're going to need to hold her down." Elrond instructed the others as he returned, bearing a steaming mug. Alasse gazed up pleadingly at Aragorn, his bold countenance her only anchor at the moment.

"Estel, will you...please stay with me?" She begged. _Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!_

"Of course, darling." Aragorn smiled encouragingly. He would stay beside her and help her bear this pain. At least this way, he could make sure she was all right. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Alasse nodded quickly. "I trust you!" She trusted him with every fiber of her being as much as she trusted her brother.

"Here, drink this, child." Elrond brought the tumbler to her lips. She lapped up the potent, pain-killing sleeping potion he'd mixed, the strongest one on hand. The drink spilled out onto her outfit. "Now lay back. I want you to go to sleep, Alasse." Elrond said firmly. Aragorn brushed the drips of potion from her chin with his thumb. "I do _not_ want you conscious when we remove the blade."

"Fine. Just do it!" Alasse wept with her eyes squeezed shut. "Just get this thing out of me, please! It hurts!" Her fingernails were digging sharply into the skin of Aragorn's hand. He winced, but didn't say anything, bearing it without a sound.

"I know. Now close your eyes, child." Elrond told her quietly.

Alasse obeyed. She could swear she already felt very drowsy. "It'll be all right, Alasse." Aragorn whispered soothingly. "You'll be okay. You must be brave. Don't fight it. Let the slumber take over. Just trust me." Alasse barely nodded and was almost instantly knocked out. "She's out like a light, Ada." Aragorn nodded to Elrond that he should go ahead.

Legolas watched from a distance as the trained healers carefully but frantically worked over his sister. She did not feel a thing. But she looked so languid and started bleeding more that he couldn't stand it. His knees felt weak and he stumbled to the floor, leaning against the wall as the procedure continued. "Come, laddie." Gimli told him, grabbing underneath the elf's arm. "I think we best get you away from here."

"N-no." Legolas shook his head.

"Come on!" Gimli demanded and practically dragged Legolas away. Gandalf stood by, sadly watching the emergency procedure and hoping that the healers' efforts would not be in vain. Throughout the entire process, Aragorn stood at the head of the bed as astute as a true soldier, keeping sharp watch over Alasse and holding her hand tightly even though she didn't know it. Tears filled his eyes at the major damage before him, but he stood his ground bravely. He wasn't about to leave her side!

* * *

It felt like an eternity, five hours and darkness had fallen, when Aragorn finally appeared to Legolas and Gimli with Elrond. Gandalf had checked on Merry and Pippin, and then had rejoined the worried party. Legolas looked up quickly, his countenance a constriction of eager hope kneaded with anxiety and fear. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words, afraid to ask. "Steady, Legolas." Aragorn said. Legolas looked as anxious as he himself felt! "Alasse still breathes." Legolas let out a hard breath he'd been holding. He rubbed his tense temple with relief.

"But she is _far _from all right, Legolas." Elrond said in his most serious tone."She's been weakened greatly by the extensive blood loss, and extremely distressing wounds. The gash on the shoulder has already shown signs of infection, with no small thanks to the Orc blood, but we are treating it. I'm afraid the wound to the torso was very deep." Elrond explained gravely. "I have cleaned it out as best I could, and bandaged it to stop the bleeding. I've stitched it up, but it was a most lethal blow. We are administering Lothlorien herbs to ease the pain and bring down the fever, but only time will tell."

"Then...she'll be all right?" Gimli asked hopefully. Aragorn swallowed hard. He knew the answer already, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it!

"It's _only_ by the Valar's divine intervention that she's still with us at all! And there is no guarantee for how much longer that will even be, Master Gimli." Elrond said directly.

Legolas miserably nodded. "Please, Master Elrond. I can't lose her." He croaked. Gandalf gripped his shoulder from behind.

"I understand, Legolas. Rest assured that I will do everything I can to heal her. But, I cannot guarantee a miracle. That is out of my hands. And we are doing all that is possible to draw out the Orc blood we found in her system. For now, we shall see how she gets through the night. Now, you must have a rest. You are weary with fret."

"Please let me stay. I would like to stay." Legolas whimpered. "May I see her, please?"

"Of course, penneth." Elrond smiled. "But stay very quiet." Legolas slowly followed him out.

"Well, thank the Valar the wee lass is still breathin'!" Gimli announced. He'd been very worried.

"Ai." Aragorn nodded skeptically. The dwarf had not seen the full extent of what he had! Even Aragorn did not understand how his best friend's sister was alive right now! She should've been instantly killed! All he could figure was the Valar wanted her here a bit longer. But for how long? Gandalf began to briskly march away in very deliberate steps, as if on a mission. "Gandalf? _Where_ are you going?" Aragorn asked him.

"To seek out a troubled soul who should be here!" Gandalf replied. "Look for me at first light in three days." Aragorn nodded.

"Seems we've been down this road before." Aragorn shrugged to Gimli. He went off to check on Faramir. He found Eowyn sitting beside her husband on a hospital bed, holding his hand. They were smiling at each other, and Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were surrounding the bed. "I am happy to say that you don't look too unwell, my friend." Aragorn smiled down at Faramir.

"No. For once I don't feel it either." Faramir smiled back. "I suppose I'm lucky, to only be inflicted with a broken leg! It does hurt a great deal, but not as badly as it did before. And I've had far worse."

"Be that as it may, you still need to stay in bed for a while and take it easy!" Aragorn warned him sternly.

"I will see that he does." Eowyn smiled.

"So will we!" Pippin added.

"Aye. He won't be disobeying orders with us around." Merry crossed his arms. "If he so much as tries to get out of bed without permission, we'll jump on him!"

"A dangerous move to attempt on the king's steward." Faramir glanced at them coyly. The hobbits seemed bent on not heeding his warning.

"Nah." Merry grinned. "Hey! Did we tell you about the time we took down your brother?" He asked excitedly.

"What? No, I believe you did not." Faramir cocked his head, intrigued.

"_And Aragorn?" _Sam smirked.

"What's this?" Eowyn asked.

"That part is not important." Aragorn shrugged.

"No! That was the best part!" Pippin argued. And he began his tale. Aragorn walked away, amused but embarrassed. Frodo followed him out.

"What is it, Frodo?" Aragorn looked back at him.

"Something is on your mind, Aragorn." Frodo remarked quietly. "How is Legolas's sister?"

Aragorn sighed heavily. "She's very ill, I'm afraid." He shook his head, fighting to keep the quivers from his voice. "She's suffered lethal wounds."

"Is she going to survive?" Frodo looked at him seriously. Aragorn stared at him, taken aback that he'd gone to the heart of the matter rather than beat around the bush with nervous, evasive questions. After all the hellish torment Frodo had been put through in his quest to reach Mount Doom, the little hobbit had a keen and wise heart beyond his years. He could tell when someone was troubled greatly, even when they kept it under the surface. Aragorn knelt down in front of him, his lip starting to tremble.

"I truly do not know." Aragorn whispered. "Her chances are a _fool's _hope, Frodo. Those blows were critical. All things considered, she _shouldn't _even be alive right now! She is lucky just to be _breathing_ at this point! And...that could change drastically at any second!" Frodo nodded solemnly.

"I feel terrible for Legolas. For them both." Frodo murmured.

"Ai." Aragorn agreed. But it seemed that nobody understood how _he _felt at this moment. "I'm going to look in on them right now. I will come back later to see how Faramir is doing."

"All right," Frodo sighed as he watched the king depart. He said a silent prayer for the elf siblings, his dear friends.

* * *

Legolas stopped short at Alasse's bedside. She'd been transferred to a real bed, changed into a fresh white linen button-up gown, and was no longer caked in dirt and blood. However, her appearance barely comforted her brother. She was as white as the sheets she slumbered on. She looked so limp and far from peaceful in her sleep. He wondered if she was in pain, if she was enduring physical discomfort even as she was supposed to be resting. Legolas's lip trembled seeing her so sick. Elrond touched his shoulder. "Do not despair while she lives, Legolas." He said. "True, she must be closely monitored, but there is still hope. Sit, penneth. You are dreadfully weary. I will come back. If anything happens, have someone come and get me." Elrond departed to tend to other duties, giving the young elf prince and the princess some space.

Legolas gripped his sister's limp little hand and kissed it softly then carefully sat beside her. "This is my fault." Legolas said sadly.

"That's not true, Mellon-nin." Aragorn touched his shoulder as he appeared. "How can you think that?"

"I didn't protect her. I just assumed that she would remain inside the walls of the city, on the precipice, _not _right in the middle of the battle. I should have known better. I should've prevented this. This is on me." He was her leader, her hero, her protector..._I should've prevented this! I should've been there. I should've kept her close to me. I should've saved her. I should've...protected her. _"I've failed her!" Legolas hung his head with tears.

"_Legolas..."_ Aragorn tried to reason with him. _No, it's my fault! Why didn't I double check to make sure she was where she was told to be? I swear, if she..._

"And I'm going to kill the filth that did this to her. I'm going to make them suffer! Every last one of them! I'm going to make sure, that they feel _exactly _what she is feeling, ten times over." Legolas snarled coldly.

"The King of Gondor will see it done! That is a promise!" Aragorn declared fervently.

Alasse started, and grimaced with her eyes shut as she shook her head back and forth, coming back to consciousness, shivering. Legolas realized his raised voice must have disturbed her. "Oh, I'm sorry, meld." He murmured guiltily. Alasse shivered and clung to his strong hand. "Shh. Rest, darling." Aragorn stepped forward and placed his hand on her forehead. Legolas glanced up at his friend anxiously.

"Her fever is climbing." Aragorn groaned. "She needs more athelas." He quickly stepped away to get some.

"How are you feeling, sister?" Legolas asked Alasse.

"Hurts. It hurts...so much." She whimpered lowly, with her one free hand protectively on her side.

"Ai, I know." Legolas nodded sadly. "If I could take it away and bear it for you, I would! I don't like seeing you suffering like this."

"H-how is everyone? A-are they s-safe?" She stammered, hissing between pained breaths.

"Yes, they are." Legolas smiled, glad to discuss something pleasant. "The hobbits endured some cuts and bruises, but they are alive and mostly unharmed." Alasse smiled feebly.

"Hearty little folk, aren't they?" She whispered with admiration.

"Quite." Legolas agreed. "Faramir was injured, but has received treatment and just needs a good rest till they say he can get back up. Mainly his leg was broken."

"Ooo. That's not nice." Alasse sighed. All this talk was wearying her already and she moaned. "Legolas? W-where is Aragorn?"

"He's getting some medicine for you." Legolas told her. Alasse's languid eyes searched the room for the ranger/king. Her vision was a little clearer now, if not heavily-lidded, and she just wanted to gaze on his handsome, gentle face. She didn't have long to wait. Aragorn returned with the drug, medical supplies, and a bowl of hot water. She sighed with relief when she saw him.

"Alasse, I _must_ check your wounds. Your fever is rising, and I am very concerned about infection." Aragorn said sternly. "Can you handle me doing that?"

"Do...what you have to." Alasse nodded wearily. Aragorn was a little surprised that she gave in so readily without any qualms. Oh, he'd treated her minor injuries through all their adventures together, but this was different. These were major wounds, and required _closer _evaluation, and the former weathered ranger was a little apprehensive about doing his job with such close contact this time to her body. But she'd given him the okay, so he proceeded. Legolas stood up out of the way, but remained beside his sister. He knew that wound dressings were far from pleasant, so he just held her hand. First, Aragorn sat down on the bed and lowered the shift sleeve off her injured shoulder. He gingerly removed the bandage, making her grimace. She let out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry, Alasse." Aragorn apologized. Yes, her shoulder looked much worse! They would need to strengthen the treatment if they were to kill the infection. Aragorn applied extra athelas to the wound, making her hiss with pain as she bit her lip. She watched him intently as he administered the medicine, then cleaned it. She cried when he applied the hot rag to her skin. It burned sharply. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her and stop inflicting further pain. It hurt him to have to hurt her, almost as if he was the one being stung with the burning salve. He hated seeing the extreme pain flash across her face as he treated her. But if she was to live, he had to stay in neutral mode. Legolas squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry, _mellon-nin__._ But this should help clear up the infection." Aragorn said sympathetically as he rebandaged her shoulder, hoping his gentle words would offer comfort. She breathed in relief when he removed his hand from her shoulder. For a moment, Aragorn did nothing, and just let her breathe momentarily. But next came the hard part, the part he wasn't looking forward to. He still had to check the abdominal wound, and that treatment would be more intense than the one he just did. "Alasse, I...I have to check your waist too. Are you all right with this?" He asked cautiously. With men, this was no problem. But she was an elleth-and not just any elleth, she was the sister of his very best friend, and he...he _really _wanted her to be okay!-, and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her modesty if she couldn't handle it.

"_Aragorn," _She groaned, "you're a healer. And...I trust you. Do...what you have to...please! I just...want to stop hurting!" She winced. She had absolute confidence in his medical abilites, but even more so in his discretion.

Aragorn took a breath for good measure. "All right then. I promise I'll be as careful as possible." He nodded and slowly pulled the covers down to her hips. She grimaced and moaned, looking away from him. They'd dressed her in a button up gown so that her middle could be treated efficiently without her dignity being compromised. He gently removed her hand from her side and carefully undid the buttons, exposing her abdomen, and reached down for the bandages. A sudden throb flared through her middle, and Alasse gasped a little before he even touched her. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Aragorn asked with concern, holding his hand back, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of hurting her unnecessarily.

"N-no. It just hurts...worse." Alasse gulped. Aragorn nodded, trying to make this as quick as possible. He gingerly peeled the red-stained bandages away. The large, sewn up gash was still very red and bloody, and a foul looking pus was starting to leak from it too. Aragorn frowned deeply as a tight knot twisted his gut, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to burden his two good friends with more worry, but he'd need to tell Elrond of his findings as soon as possible. This was _not _good! It would be a miracle if the elleth even lasted through this night! He pressed his lips into a firm line to hide the fear coursing through him. Keeping his hands as steady as possible, he cleaned the wound as gently but sufficiently as he could, but it still didn't look satisfying to him and Alasse cried at the searing salve being placed on her. Aragorn frowned sadly that it was hurting her so much.

Legolas squeezed her hand and let her grasp it tightly when she needed to, and sadly stroked her hair while Aragorn worked. Aragorn quickly applied fresh, clean bandages then gently covered her back up. "There. I'm finished now." He assured her with relief, patting her hand. "I'm so sorry I had to put you through that."

"Not...your fault." Alasse swallowed hard, trying to stop crying.

"Look after her, Legolas." Aragorn said. He needed a minute. Legolas looked at him pensively and knew by the look on the ranger's face that things were not improving. Aragorn brought Alasse some water. "Here, drink this." He said. As soon as Alasse had drank the water, she drifted off to sleep, but she still looked miserable.

"She's not getting better at all, is she?" Legolas asked him grimly. Aragorn merely looked at him, afraid to speak at all.

"We're doing everything we can." He gulped weakly.

"Never mind. You don't have to tell me. I can see it all over your face." Legolas said curtly, tears filling his eyes. "She could die any minute, am I right?"

"_Legolas..." _Aragorn tried to speak. Legolas choked down a sob and covered his face with his hand. Aragorn touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Legolas."

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" Legolas quivered. "Forgive me, Estel. This is not your fault. I know you are sorry. I just...wish I could do something to make her better!" Aragorn pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"I know, my friend. I know." He said, soothingly rubbing the elf's back. He gently whispered a fervent prayer in Elvish. Legolas hid his face in the king's shoulder. He finally broke away, and wiped at his reddened eyes.

"Sorry." He gasped. Aragorn massaged his shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Legolas." He said. "You best sit with her."

"_Hannon le, mellon-nin." _Legolas whispered wearily. Aragorn smiled wearily and left to find Elrond.

As soon as Aragorn had rounded the corner of the wall, he leaned back against it, trying to fight a threatening sob beating against his chest. No, Alasse couldn't die! She didn't deserve this! How could this happen? In a battle, every participant knew they would potentially die. But, it shouldn't have happened, to _her!_ Aragorn bit his cheek painfully as tears filled his eyes and he had to force himself to breathe. Cruel thoughts wracked his mind. He couldn't imagine life without her. He didn't even want to begin to! When he'd managed to compose himself, he searched for Lord Elrond.

* * *

A few hours later, Legolas was about to drift to sleep when Alasse began writhing and crying. Legolas shot his head up. "Alasse? What's wrong?" He asked, gripping her hand.

"Legolas...I...I need some more medicine!" She blurted out.

"But, I thought you hated the taste of the medicine." Legolas replied too quickly, frightened by her uncharacteristic manner.

"I do. But it really hurts!" Alasse wept. "Legolas, please!"

"All right. All right." Legolas said briskly, patting her shoulder. He felt her head and gasped. He jumped to his feet. "Gimli! Get Aragorn!" Gimli was asleep in the corner. He snorted and blinked several times before he clumsily got his feet. "Gimli! Go and find Aragorn!" Legolas demanded.

"Right!" Gimli nodded and ran out.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" One of the night-shift healers asked Legolas.

"It's my sister. She's hurting, a lot and is begging for more medicine! She is _not _one to do that!" Legolas looked at the female healer worriedly.

"I will take a look." She said.

Aragorn came rushing to Alasse's side of the healing room, panic running through him. The healer was stroking her face with a wet rag. "Aragorn, she needs something for the pain. _Now! _She begged for it!" Legolas told his friend. Aragorn nodded quickly and turned to fetch the needed medicine. He was very worried at what Legolas had told him. Both he and his sister usually toughened things out, though Alasse could be brought around to reason more easily than Legolas. But this still alarmed Aragorn.

_She's not going to last, if...No! No time for that! Focus! _He shouted at his whirling mind. The healer administered the medicine as soon as Aragorn brought it. Alasse practically wolfed it down, despite how bitter it tasted. Aragorn's heart sank. Elves healed quicker than humans, and had a magnificent tolerance for physical discomfort that he couldn't understand. She had to be in a great deal of pain to have pleaded for the foul-tasting herbs! If only _he _could take away her discomfort and bear it on himself, he would, in a heartbeat!

Alasse tried to breathe evenly as the medicine began kicking in almost immediately. It had been an extremely potent mixture. It dulled the pain some, to where it was at least almost bearable. "Alasse, what happened?" Legolas asked when she was calmer. He really wanted to know how she'd come to end up so battered.

"She needs her rest, Legolas!" Aragorn scolded him.

"I..." Alasse tried to speak. "It scares me...when I think of it! But, Aragorn, I...I must talk about it. It...burdens me so, to...relive it alone."

"Then tell me." Legolas said kindly. Alasse began to tremble and clung to his hand. Aragorn stepped closer and listened.

"Well..." She tried to begin, "things were getting...really rough. Seemed like...the more Orcs we killed, more showed up. One came at me...a really _big _one, with skin as...black as coal. He was huge! I threw a dagger at him, slashing him in the neck. But...he s-still came. I c-couldn't stop him...happened so fast! Felt something fiery, piercing through me. Took...my breath away. I-I..." Alasse shivered violently.

"Shh. It's all right, sister. You do not have to speak anymore." Legolas shushed her.

"No, I h-have to." She clutched his hand and he covered it with his other one. "H-he...didn't just stab me. He..." Tears filled her eyes. "He s-s-started to tw-tw-twist it around!" Legolas winced hard and Aragorn dropped to his knees when she said that.

"_Meld hilt." _He breathed in alarm. His body cringed. He did not know what he wanted to do more after hearing that, cry for her or holler in outrage at the monster who'd practically killed her!

"Oh, Alasse..." Legolas bit his lip and cupped her face. _"Im'm sorrui. So sorrui, sister! _(I'm sorry. So sorry, sister)!"

"Don't know..._how, _but...I-I-I managed to sever his l-left arm from his wr-wr-wretched body. He st-stumbled away and I couldn't see straight a-after that." Alasse stammered as her jaw trembled. "Some more Orcs came at me. Guess I hit them with my rod...or something. Because after that, I don't remember what happened. Next thing I knew, you had found me!"

Legolas frowned sadly and kissed her forehead. "I am never letting you out of my sight again. Ever!" He told her. Aragorn was at a loss for words.

"_Don't...leave me...Legolas..." _She whispered as the exhaustion took over and she faded out. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other, horrified at what she'd told them.

"I don't know if...she can ever recover, from that." Legolas said tearfully. "Not in any way!" Aragorn opened his mouth but couldn't speak. He shook his head and bolted out of the room.

As soon as he informed Elrond on what had happened, the elder healer could only grimace in dismay. There was little hope for Legolas not to lose his sister.

* * *

Throughout the night, Legolas stayed with Alasse while Gimli looked after the hobbits and their other friends. Aragorn visited every civilian of his who had a loved one, friend, or partner wounded in the healing Wards. He wanted to offer them comfort and hope, something he himself needed a great deal of right now! His heart burned for Alasse. Deep down, he loved her. He loved her more than life itself, but he was not sure if she shared the same feelings. Every time she woke up, she asked for her brother Legolas. She didn't even know Aragorn was alive right now! Or, so he thought. Nevertheless, after he'd made sure his people were well looked after, he hovered around in the healing hall, keeping watch over her from a distance, praying every second that somehow by some miraculous intervention by the Valar, that she would heal from this! That she would not die!

When the healers came to administer medicines, Legolas gave it to Alasse himself. He kept a close watch on his little sister, afraid every time her wounds were checked that she would start bleeding _heavily_ again. Her wounds were in fact, still bleeding. He dabbed a cool cloth to her face and arms. At one point she moaned and began to writhe again. "Alasse, _please_ stay still, meld." Legolas begged her. "You must stay still." She wagged her head back and forth in her sleep, looking very pained. Legolas began to gently sing to her. She gradually became calmer and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours before daylight when Elrond had finished checking Alasse again. There was no change in her condition expect that her fever was higher. Gimli had woken and gone off to check on Faramir, then returned to Alasse's bedside. "How are our friends?" Legolas asked slowly.

"Fine and dandy." Gimli smiled. "The hobbits are keeping a sharp eye on the laddie, though I fear they may injure him in the process of entertainment." Then his face faltered. "How's the lass?"

"Not well at all. I'm afraid, Gimli." Legolas hung his head. "I truly believe this is one storm we may not weather!" Alasse began to stir. "Welcome back, sister." Legolas barely managed to smile when she opened her eyes.

"Thirsty..." She said hoarsely. One of the healers had been passing by and heard then gave her some water. "Oh, hello, Gimli." She weakly smiled.

"Morning, lassie!" Gimli put on a big smile to hide his worry. "Good to see you still remember me!"

"How could I forget?" She retorted in a whisper.

"You made it through the night. That's good." Gimli pointed out. Legolas shrugged. It was true. That _was _good. But for how much longer?

"How did you find me?" Alasse asked them. Gimli proudly handed Legolas Alasse's staff.

"This bad boy is how. It's served you well." Legolas said cheerily with a pasted grin. "Do you recall the day Gandalf gave it to you?"

"Mmm-hmm. I do." She murmured then closed her eyes. Legolas asked Gimli to give them a moment. Alasse was so quiet, it sent shivers through him. Legolas brushed some hair from her face. "Legolas?" She whispered, slightly startling him.

"Yes?" He scooted closer, holding her hands.

"If...if I...if I don't survive this..."

"Shh! Don't speak that way. You will!" Legolas sharply cut her off. Tears filled her eyes.

"But, _if _I don't..." she blinked. "Please...please promise me, that you'll...that you will visit Father, and...and give him my love...one last time. Please, Legolas."

Legolas winced with tears too. "I...I will, darling. I promise." He swallowed. "But you will be with me."

"_Will I?"_

"Ai! Yes. I will not return to Mirkwood unless you are with me." Legolas tried to smile.

"Legolas, I'm afraid."

"Shh. Go to sleep..." Legolas told her. What she'd said really scared him and he didn't want to hear anymore. He stayed his protective vigil after she slipped into unconsciousness again.

Aragorn's heart clenched. He'd been on the other end of the room, but had heard and witnessed the sad exchange between the elf siblings. _"Yes, you will take the message to_

_Thranduil yourself. You will not die, my love! Not while I breathe and can help you!" _He whispered.

* * *

**Whoa! That was long! Where is Gandalf going? And _why _is he leaving his friends at a time like this? **


	3. Chapter 3 On the Path to Revenge

It was noon, and with some assistance from Elrond, Aragorn had forced Legolas away from Alasse so that he could have a break while Aragorn sat with her. She was still listless and burning with fever. He stoked her face and arms with a cool cloth. "Don't give in, Alasse." He whispered. "Resist the darkness. Stay with us. _Stay with...me." _He whispered. Her normally fair complexion was sickly pale right now, and her usually soft, smiling features were lax with exhaustion. Aragorn reached out and caressed her sweaty face. Then he placed his hand on her stomach, on the wound. He did not do this out of sensual desire, but only to ease his beloved one's suffering! She was in so much pain, and he couldn't bear watching it. She moaned at his touch though. _"Forgive me, love." _He sighed. He closed his eyes and began chanting a prayer in Elvish. After a few minutes, she breathed a little less strained. But what cut him off guard was the sudden, smooth sliding of her small palm over his loving hand. She laced her little fingers between his long ones and clasped his hand. Aragorn's heart skipped a beat. Was she returning his feelings? He resigned himself that she only was seeking out comfort from whoever was available. But he could not help hoping that maybe his love would be returned?

* * *

Legolas paid his respects to Faramir and Eowyn. Faramir was being a good patient, trying to get as much as rest as possible so that he could get back on his feet and out fighting again. When Legolas started making his way back to the healing room, he was met by the four little hobbits. "Morning, my friends." He sighed.

"You look awful." Sam pointed out. Legolas shrugged.

"How is your sister?" Frodo asked quietly.

"Is she any better?" Pippin looked up at him expectantly. Legolas looked at them, disheartened.

"No. She is not." He bit his lip. "If anything, she continues to get worse. And she doesn't have the strength to bear worse!" The hobbits all hung their heads.

"We're very sorry, Legolas." Merry said. Pippin said nothing, but gaped in horror. Everyone knew that he was _very _fond the of the elleth. To hear that she was close to death made him shudder.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam offered encouragingly. "Some way that we can help?" Legolas had to weakly smile at his eagerness to help and make things right. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, Sam." He sighed. "But I am grateful for your generosity."

"We're your friends, Legolas. That what friends do." Merry said seriously.

"Ai." Legolas smiled warmly. _"Hannon le, dilthen Mellons." _He started to walk away. Frodo, Sam, and Merry all noticed that Pippin was _unusually _quiet.

"Pip?" Merry nudged him. Pippin stared off into space sadly.

"Leave me alone." He whispered and walked down the hall by himself away from them. Merry frowned with concern. It wasn't like Pippin to be so somber. He glanced at Sam and Frodo. The three of them followed Legolas.

* * *

Legolas was heading back to the healing room when he was stopped by Aragorn and Eomer. Eomer's news of the Orcs was the only thing that could've dragged Aragorn away from Alasse right now. "Legolas, the remaining Orcs fled into the valley." Aragorn said. "Yes, we wiped out a good quarter of them, but many still remain on the warpath." Legolas grimaced.

"We captured one of their own, left behind to rot." Eomer explained. "He told us that they are marching as we speak, to Rohan." Legolas looked up at him wide-eyed.

"If we leave soon, we can overtake them!" He exclaimed. "And put an end to their filthy work, once and for all!"

"Exactly." Aragorn smiled. "Legolas," His tone changed to serious, "we got a lead on the Orc that hurt Alasse. He is Ulgakh, the Reaper, they call him. And a most ferocious foe. His lieutenant is Shazgudh, not as intelligent, but full of an insatiable malice. It was Ulgakh who led the Orcs in this attack on Gondor."

"Then we will stop him." Legolas said firmly. Merry stepped forward.

"I will go, and I will fight alongside you, my king." He bowed his head to Aragorn.

"Merry..." Aragorn furrowed his brows. "You are a free hobbit, and bow to no one. If this is what you desire, I shall be honored to have your valiance in our midst. We need anyone who is willing."

"Then you have it." Merry nodded. Aragorn and Eomer exchanged smiles.

"As for you, Frodo and Sam, I ask nothing of you." Aragorn told them.

"I believe I shall remain here, for Alasse." Frodo said meekly. Aragorn approved. In truth, he was relieved that Frodo was not going. To this day, the heroic hobbit still suffered pain in his shoulder from the Mogul stab wound he'd received years ago by the Ringwraiths, and Aragorn would not want to see him hindered or hurt worse by going into battle.

"Me too." Sam said. He was not going to leave Frodo's side. Those two were inseparable, even though Sam was now a married man with a small child back home in the Shire.

"That is fine." Aragorn told them. "We leave by sunset." Merry followed Eomer to gather his gear. Aragorn looked at Legolas deeply. "Legolas, you must decide what is the best choice to make. If you wish to remain here with Alasse, I _completely_ understand. You need to be with her!" Legolas slowly looked up at him.

"I know, Estel." He whispered dejectedly, his countenance conflicted. "I should be with her. And I do_ not_ wish to leave her! Believe me, it is not a choice I _want _to make! But...she will _never _be safe while Ulgakh lives and breathes! Not here, not anywhere. I must put an end to him. Only then will I be able to remain at her side with a clear conscience." Aragorn gripped his arm encouragingly.

"I understand. You are sure?" He asked seriously. All he wanted right now also was to be with the elf he loved, and help her bear this trial. But he also wanted to personally, severely punish the one who'd done this!

"I have made my decision." Legolas declared firmly, though his eyes said that he wished he hadn't. Aragorn smiled and gave his arm a friendly shake.

"All right then." Aragorn approved, grabbing his hand.

* * *

Merry was dressed in his armor and went to find Pippin. Pippin was leaning with his head against the wall of the healing room. He sounded like he was crying! "Pip?" Merry prodded lightly. Then he peeked into the healing room. In the far corner, he could see Alasse, lying on a hospital bed. He shuddered. Even from his far off view, she was so white and still that she looked dead! Merry touched Pippin's shoulder. During their quest for the Ring, Pippin had developed a huge crush on Alasse, which had earned him relentless teasing from all the members of the Fellowship. And though he knew she would never marry him, he still really liked her and it broke his heart seeing her so weak.

"Pip, we'll be pulling out soon. Will you not come with me?" Merry asked gently. Pippin just cried more.

"Why did it have to be her?!" He cried. "It's not right."

"No, it is not. That's why I'm going. How about you?"

"No. I can't...I can't bear to see more trouble, more pain...more bloodshed." Pippin whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Pip. But I will help put a stop to it!" Merry patted him on the back. Pippin just wept silently. Merry reluctantly left him alone.

* * *

Legolas stayed at Alasse's side for the remainder of the day, trying to spend as much time as he could with her until it was time to leave. She slept off and on. She didn't talk much because it wearied her, and when she did, she mostly cried because her body hurt so badly. Her wounds had been examined, cleaned, and redressed again. They were not healing. The task had exhausted her. So, when Elrond and the healers left her to rest, Legolas sang to her and it put her to sleep. "I must go, tonight." He told her. "Forgive me. Know that I want to be here with you and help you through this. But knowing that the rot who put you here is out there, running free is what bids me go! I will make him pay, and then you will not have suffered in vain." He gently wiped her tears like when she was little.

* * *

Gimli was more than ready to join the new battle, slightly lifting everyone's spirits with his spunky cheering. Merry was just about to leave with Eomer and Eowyn when he was flabbergasted to see Pippin sidle next to him, in his armor! "I'm going with you." Pippin said. Merry smiled and clapped his arm.

* * *

Legolas had strapped on his armor, his full gear, and weapons. He sadly entered the healing room and knelt down beside Alasse. She was unconscious. He felt her head with his hand and winced that she felt hot. He reached into the bowl of water on the stand beside the bed, rang the rag and slowly dabbed her face with it. He clasped her hand that lay protectively across her side. "I won't be gone long." He told her. "I shall return very quickly, and when I do, the filth that did this to you here will being tasting his own medicine! I will not fail you!" He tenderly kissed her face and whispered to her. "_S__taui polodren, meld sister! Gar- bo till mui rinn- _(Stay strong, dear sister. Hold on, till my return)." He reluctantly stood up and turned, facing Lord Elrond dismally. "Look after her in my absence. Please?"

"Certainly, little leaf." Elrond smiled. "She will be safely taken care of here."

"I know." Legolas nodded. "I do not want to leave her. But..."

"The conscience, be it of elf, dwarf, or human is an inescapable force." Elrond said to him. "And you will find it wise to listen carefully, no matter how painful." Legolas sighed heavily.

"_Hannon le, Sir." _He murmured. "I pray the end will not come before my return!" Elrond agreed. Legolas took one last, grief-stricken look at his sister, praying it would _not _be the last time he would see her! He sniffled, gestured toward her with his hand on his chest and marched out of the healing room. Elrond watched solemnly. He'd watched a scenario like this before, when Aragorn had left with the Fellowship to safely escort Frodo to Mordor, and he'd watched his daughter Arwen long for the man she loved when Elrond had felt she should go to Valinor where she'd be safe. If she had, he wouldn't have had to watch her die! That grief had nearly destroyed him. He would do his best to assure that young Legolas did not suffer the same tragedy with his sister.

Sam and Frodo said goodbye to Legolas and peeked in on Alasse. A healer was tending her and she cried in pain. Sam and Frodo looked at each other sadly. "We have to do something." Sam said.

* * *

As the sun set, Aragorn and his army headed out of the city gates. Possibly more Orcs would rise up in the future, but _these _ones they would extinguish. Pippin rode behind Eomer on his horse alongside Eowyn, while Merry rode with Aragorn, and Gimli was perched on his faithful seat behind Legolas.

Legolas said nothing but just peered ahead with a steely, vengeful glaze in his blue eyes. Aragorn watched him closely. He felt horrible for his friend, wanting to do_ anything_ to make things better. He hated leaving Alasse too. What if...no. Couldn't think that way! _She's strong. She'll be here when we return, _he kept telling himself. Legolas was his best friend in the world, and Alasse...Alasse...well, at first for ages, Aragorn had thought of her as an adopted younger sister. But in the passed two years, his ideas about her and the way he saw her had gradually changed. He'd resigned himself to believing it to be just kinship friendship. But now? The thought alone of losing her cracked his chest. It would never work out between them. He was a mortal and she was an elf. Her renowned father Thranduil, THE great Elvin king would _never _allow it!

He was still a bit apprehensive about Legolas coming with them, debating in his mind if he should've stayed with Alasse. But the elf had made up his mind, and he had made a strong point. Even so, with every breath of his being, he prayed Alasse would survive!


	4. Chapter 4 Make It Stop

**Though this chapter is very sad, I enjoyed putting it together.**

* * *

It was ten at night in Gondor. Elrond was quite tired. He'd been tending patients all day, many with serious wounds and injuries, and was constantly making his rounds. A restful break sounded wonderful, but he wanted to check on Alasse at least one more time before he took it easy. True to his word as he'd promised Legolas, she would be well looked after here. He came to her bed to relieve the current healer. "How is the Mirkwood princess?" He asked.

"Quite poorly, my lord." The female healer replied quietly. "The fever is not relenting. Even as she sleeps, it is far from peaceful. I have been trying to prevent her from moving around too much."

"Ai." Elrond approved. He told the lady healer to fetch him some more medicine while he took over for a while. Alasse slept tensely. He was about to sit down on the bed when Alasse moaned loudly. Her stomach lurched, and without warning, she jolted upright in the bed vomiting. Elrond was instantly at her side. Her eyes were wild with panic as she gagged and threw up, crying and panting, plus the sudden convulsion was aggravating her injuries! Elrond shouted for some help, when two of the other healers rushed in. One of them firmly held Alasse by her arms so she wouldn't rock back and forth so much. The other held a bowl and towel in front of her for her mouth's contents while Elrond held her hair back and kept his another planted on her chest where he could feel her erratic heart rhythm.

"The Orc poison is attacking her system." Elrond said. All this time since the attack, Alasse had not vomited until now. This episode made Elrond realize that they had not removed all the poison from her body as he'd hoped.

"I'm sorry!" Alasse wept when she was finished throwing up.

"Shh. It's all right, Alasse." Elrond told her as they cleaned her up. "You have no control over this." Alasse winced hard.

"Hurts...bad! My shoulder...really hurts..." She croaked. It was right then, that Elrond noticed her shoulder was red! He carefully pulled down her tunic sleeve and to his chagrin, the bandages were bled through. He removed them to find a few stitches out of place! The sudden movement from bolting upright so fast had done it.

"Alasse, I have to ask. Does your middle hurt as well?" Elrond asked cautiously.

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse nodded quickly, shedding tears. Elrond and the healers pulled back the covers, opened the now red-stained shift she was wearing. Peeling the bandages away, the stitches on her stomach had been ripped open and lots of blood was spilling out. The healers sprang into action. Alasse passed out from the shock of the duress, and the acute pain. The healers staunched the bleeding as much as possible, restitched and rebandaged her, then took a step back to catch their breaths. It was now passed midnight.

"I will stay with her." Elrond said. He told them. Keeping a fresh towel, a bowl of cool water, and a fresh rag on hand, he monitored Alasse's vitals. She was weak, and her heart rate though slightly calmer now was very low. He placed his hand on her brows and quietly hummed an Elvish chant for her to sleep without much pain the rest of the night.

* * *

Elrond had drifted off during the graveyard hours of the night and now dawn was only a couple hours away. He was awakened by the familiar sounds of suffering. Lifting his head and shaking his face awake, he looked down at his patient. Alasse was grimacing tightly and moaned in her sleep, tightly holding her stomach. Elrond felt her forehead with his hand. The fever was _still _rising. As he stood up and soaked a rag in water, Alasse started to turn on her side, but was sharply cut short when pain stabbed through her body and she fell back, and whimpered painfully. "Easy, child. Easy! You must be still." Elrond said to her, rubbing her uninjured shoulder. She shivered with her eyes closed.

"W-w-where..." She gasped.

"Shh. Stay calm, Alasse." Elrond said quietly, dabbing her hot face with a cool cloth, making her flinch at the sudden coldness. "You're in the healing room at Gondor. You've been badly injured. But we're going to look after you." Alasse tried to blink in response but the fever made her eyes hurt. But she knew the familiar voice and it comforted her. Elrond touched her face. "You're safe, Alasse. You just rest now, child." He said soothingly.

"Lord Elrond?" She spoke with her eyes barely open. "Legolas...he's _not_ here." She said. _I can feel it._ "Where is he?"

"He departed this afternoon, to assist Aragorn in tracking down the rest of the Orcs." Alasse nodded meekly and tears filled her eyes. She tried to stifle a sob.

"Legolas...I miss him." Alasse gulped. _And Aragorn! _

"Ai."

"I'm sorry." She tried to wipe her eyes, and her head ached.

"No need to apologize, dear." Elrond said sympathetically, patting her hand. "It's understandable. But you need your rest now." Alasse began to feel very drowsy already, but she didn't want to go to sleep! She was afraid to. What if she never woke up? "I must fix you some more medicine." Elrond said and started to turn away but she anxiously gripped his hand, like a frightened child. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Will...will you sit with me for a minute, please?" She whimpered. She felt bad keeping him from other patients, but she was scared and felt so lonely. Elrond arched his eyebrows.

"You don't want to be alone?"

"No, I _don't." _

"Certainly, child. I can spare a few moments." Elrond agreed, and sat beside her.

"_Hannon le." _She sighed in relief, but still shedding tears. Elrond asked one of the other healers to get the medicine he requested.

"What is troubling you? Is it the pain?" The kind elder healer asked.

"Sir, I'm afraid."

"Of what, meld penneth?"

"Of...I'm scared...that I won't see Legolas again, when he returns. That I won't be here." She said in a shaky voice. Or _Aragorn! I wish you were here. I feel...that I will not see you again, before you return victorious. I'd hope to say farewell to you...one last time. _Of course, she missed her brother something fierce. But, she had not revealed her feelings about Aragorn to any of the elders. She was sure they would frown on such a relationship, between an elf and a mortal. So, as much as she showed her feelings around her friends, she had not declared her true desire. And now? She sensed that she would never have that chance.

"What makes you say that, meld penneth?" Elrond pressed gently.

Alasse bit her lip. "It hurts...badly.._.all _the time." She said honestly, almost more to herself than to him. She had never known physical pain _like this,_ and it was constant. "It all hurts. I just want it to stop! But it does not!" Tears poured down her face. Elrond clasped both of her hands, and gently rubbed her knuckles.

"I know." He said kindly. Alasse grew eerily silent for a moment, then looked up at him so despondently that he almost couldn't meet her eyes.

"Am I going to die?" She asked defeatedly. The great healer felt as if he'd been socked in the gut. He knew the answer and he could not lie, but he didn't want to tell her, resulting in her giving up and perishing quicker! He'd watched his own daughter, his sweet, precious Arwen suffer during the War of the Ring. He'd had to stand by and watch as she had quietly accepted her fate, and nothing he could do to preserve her life. Thank the Valar Arwen was still alive! Alasse was not his daughter, but right now she was helplessly looking up to him for comfort and protection as if she was, and she'd always been a dear friend. She was looking to him for help. He didn't have the heart to give up on her just yet. He strengthened his grip on her hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"I _won't _let that happen." He told her firmly. Her face fell. "Alasse dear, I know you're very ill. And I know you're alone without Legolas, and afraid. But I can't help you get better when you're thinking on such dreary matters." He smiled.

"I want to know the truth." She said directly, not amused at all. Elrond nodded with a sigh.

"There is_ still _hope, dear one. You hold to that." He said quietly, rubbing her hands. She subtly nodded. He could feel her strength wavering as he clasped her palms, and the extensive speaking had already worn her out. "Now, you really need to rest. Here, try to drink this." He helped her raise her head a little to drink a cup of medicine. She took only a few sips then he eased her back down. "Now, I want you to go back to sleep." He said.

"Thank you...for staying with me." She murmured and closed her heavy eyes, as the exhaustion and the medicine took over.

"Sleep peacefully, child." Elrond whispered as he tenderly bathed her hot face with a cool cloth. Alasse's breathing became even as she drifted back to sleep, though she still looked pained. Elrond decided that this would be a good time to check her wounds again.

Elrond had examined the wounds, with the help of one of the other healers, and he was greatly concerned. If Alasse was to make it alive out of this, they should've shown signs of clearing up by now! Elrond and the healer cleansed and redressed, and bandaged the wounds again. In all this, Alasse remained asleep but she did whimper here and there. Elrond sighed heavily as he covered her back up with the blanket. The sun was just now rising.

* * *

Elrond rose wearily and finally turned to leave when standing in the entrance of the healing hall across the room, he saw one of the _last _people he'd expected to show up! "My lord Thranduil!" Elrond gaped.

The great Elvin king stood there, frozen and looking petrified. His usually intimidating, majestic stance was faltered with grief. "Elrond, my daughter...is...is she..." Thranduil stammered, afraid to ask.

Elrond came forward. "She is alive, my friend." Elrond smiled sadly, touching his shoulder. "But very weak. I am doing everything I can for her. She is a strong maiden, Mellon. But her injuries were most severe, and as of now she is fighting just to see another day. Just so you know, the damage was extensive, and all things considered, she's lucky just to be breathing!"

The shaken Elvin king stared at him in horror then slowly nodded. "C-can I see her?" Thranduil asked sadly.

"_Of course."_ Elrond nodded. Thranduil had been in war and seen _many_ horrible sights. But still, he was not prepared for what he saw when his eyes fell on his princess. She looked so frail, so pale, so drained of life that only the rising and falling of her chest was what indicated to him that she was still alive. He hardly recognized her. This wasn't the cheery, bright, and bouncy elleth he'd known since the moment of conception. He was sick at heart as he gazed painfully at his normally strong daughter.

"_Alasse...__my darling...__no...mui meld -iel...__" _He choked, tears filling his eyes. He removed his armored gloves and dropped down, kneeling at her bedside, his normally strong shoulders shaking.

"How did you come by at this time?" Elrond asked his friend.

"News of the White City's great victory has spread all over, mellon." Thranduil replied without looking, trying to regain his voice. "But then word also reached me that the princess of Mirkwood had fallen in battle! I...I...I just had to come! I didn't want to believe it. I _had_ to know for myself. Mithrandir brought me."

"You made the right choice, Mellon-nin. I'd have done the same. I'm truly glad you're here, though I am terribly sorry for the circumstances and what you have to witness." Elrond said sympathetically. He could easily identify with his friend's anguish! He had done all he could to shield Arwen from harm and heartache. Fortunately for him, she still lived, and he was beyond grateful that she was immortal, and would not suffer as the men, dwarves, and hobbits did! But Elrond could almost physically feel his friend's agony. He knew what it felt like, how hard it was to feel helpless and unable to protect his daughter from being hurt. He'd been there once and would not want to go through it again for anything! Yet now here was his old friend, inflicted with the same heartache! But he would be there through this with him, to offer whatever comfort he could!

"I would rather be here to help her through it, then back in my palace not knowing the truth." Thranduil said.

"Ai. That is best. Perhaps it will lift her spirits the next time she awakes." Elrond said encouragingly.

"Go, my friend. No doubt you have other patients to look after her. I wish to stay here with my daughter." Thranduil looked back at him, almost pleadingly.

"That is fine." Elrond bowed and left. One of the healers appeared with a bowl of fresh water and a dry cloth. She started to wet the rag and put it on Alasse's head.

"Here. Let me do that!" Thranduil begged, taking the rag from her. The healer gaped up at him suspiciously. He was no mere, ordinary elf, that was for sure! He was dressed grandly in a lavish traveling robe and magnificent cape. She'd never seen him before.

"I beg your pardon, my lord, but who are you?" The healer asked firmly.

"_I _am her father!" Thranduil retorted. The healer blinked. Alasse had been dressed in simple archer clothes when they'd brought her in, and not wearing anything that shouted _princess. _But Elrond had been the last healer to be with Alasse a little bit ago, and he would never let some stranger just walk up and monitor his patients unless he trusted them.

"Of course. Forgive me, my lord." The lady bowed, feeling much more at ease. "I am sorry that you have to see her in this state."

"So am I." Thranduil gulped sadly and kneeling down again, started caressing Alasse's face with the wet rag. The healer was astounded that the larger-than-life, intimidating figure she'd just witnessed could be so gentle and tender.

"If you need help, just call for it." She said as she bowed and began to leave.

"I will. Thank you." He said. Thranduil gazed down at Alasse, who was sleeping so deeply she didn't even sense he was there. His troubled thoughts went back to the moment he'd received the tragic news...

* * *

**Yesterday in Mirkwood**

"_Gondor has achieved victory again, Sire! But...I am afraid we also bear some most tragic news, my lord king." Feren said gravely. Thranduil stiffened and peered at his servant nervously._

"_What is that?" He asked slowly._

"_My deepest apologies, my lord. We have received word that in the great battle, the lady of Mirkwood, Princess Alas-"_

"_NO!" Thranduil sharply cut him off with an anguished cry. "I don't believe you!"_

"_My lord," Feren tried to speak calmly, but he felt like a murderer telling his worshiped king such heartbreaking news, "it has been reported that she fell to the sword in the midst of battle. I'm eternally sorry." _

"_What?! No! It's not true! I won't allow it!" Thranduil's eyes widened with fear and he instantly rose to his feet from the throne. "Surely you're mistaken."_

"_My Lord! Gandalf the White is here!" One of the guards declared. Thranduil's heart dropped into his stomach and he ran to greet the white wizard. _

"_Mithrandir!" Thranduil cried. "What brings you here?"_

"_Unhappy tidings, I'm sorry to say." Gandalf answered gravely._

"_I cannot be..." Thranduil shook his head, petrified. Suddenly his usually sturdy legs felt like butter. "No..."_

"_No doubt news has preceded me on my journey." Gandalf frowned. "I am afraid you must accompany me back at once." He looked at the shaken Elvin king with all seriousness. "My friend, your only daughter whom you love is dying! Come with me now! You must come!" Gandalf implored him. _

_Thranduil sharply commanded a servant to saddle his stag. He grasped his swarming head and ran his fingers anxiously through his long, silky hair. This couldn't be real. He could not be hearing this! Tears blurred his vision and he felt nauseous and dizzy. He was breathing raggedly and he stumbled to the floor, struggling to process a coherent thought..._

Thranduil remembered those horrible moments too vividly. And the pain he'd felt when Gandalf had confirmed his fears was now reeling through his body all over again. He reached out and cradled Alasse's face as he leaned down closer to her. He clasped her small, limp hand in his large one and kissed her palm with hot tears. "Alasse..." he swallowed hard. "Daughter, I am here! I'm with you. Don't leave me! I beg you. Fight! You must fight! Fight to live. You and Legolas are my pride and joy. If I lose either of you, my life is worth nothing! Please, live..." He winced and lay his head on the bed, close to hers.

Gandalf watched his old friend dismally. He and Thranduil hadn't always seen eye to eye before on the matters of other realms or the proper strategies for dealing with enemies. But through it all, they'd still been friends. Gandalf had been there when Thranduil married his wife, when both of their children were born, and when Thranduil had lost his wife. They'd both been through and seen a lot in their lives. The sight before him broke Gandalf's heart.

Alasse began convulsing. Thranduil felt Alasse's forehead, and drew his hand back in alarm. He rose to his feet and grabbed the first healer he saw. "My daughter needs help! She is burning up badly!" He implored the female healer. She hurried to Alasse's bedside and confirmed the king's worry.

"Stay with her, my lord. I am going to fetch Master Elrond." She instructed him. Thranduil nodded and hovered over Alasse protectively, caressing her flaring face. He glanced fearfully at Elrond when he hurried in.

"I'm afraid you'll have to step back, my friend. We have to check the wounds again. You're welcome to stay near, but I suggest you look away if you do not wish to see what has truly happened to her." Elrond warned him.

"I will stay. And I will watch. I am _never_ letting her out of my sight again!" Thranduil declared.

Elrond nodded. "It is not going to be a pretty sight."

Thranduil shuddered when he saw her ugly wounds. He'd known she'd been hurt badly, but now he could see just _how _badly! Thranduil fisted his hands and leaned against the wall for support. Rage burned through his veins as he was forced to witness the horrible and most likely irreparable damage that had been inflicted on his daughter! His little girl elf! In his mind, he silently cursed the Valar for letting this happen to his little girl. Where was the divine logic in that?! And _why?! _What had she done to deserve this?

Gandalf quietly stepped beside Thranduil and coming to the edge of the bed, he spread his hand out over Alasse's flushed face. He whispered an enchantment, praying it would work.


	5. Chapter 5 Messed with the Wrong Elf!

**Here's the next chapter. But, I'm taking a moment to ask you to say a prayer for me and my family. Exactly a year ago today, my mom died! It was very unexpected and the passed year has been hard for us. My little brother really misses her. I still can't believe that this is real, that it really happened! If you think of us today, please say a prayer. I would appreciate it!**

* * *

Aragorn and his faithful army were pursuing the Orcs at full speed, heading for Rohan. It might take a day and a half to catch up, but if their luck could hold out, they just might be able to overtake them before the Orcs marched into and pillaged Rohan. They'd been traveling since sunset from the previous day, resting briefly twice, and now it was late morning. The tracks were easy to follow, with the imprints of the Orc iron boots.

"They have not yet crossed the pass." Eomer announced. "We can catch them if we go through the hills."

"Very well then." Aragorn approved and signaled for his people to follow. Every mile bringing them closer to the Orcs, brought them a mile closer to achieving justice for their fallen soldiers at Gondor, for Alasse! Legolas kept equal pace with Aragorn on his horse. Both of them gazed forward with steel of revenge in their eyes.

* * *

Gandalf continued his chant over Alasse as Elrond and the healers worked on her. Through his magic, her body relaxed and she slept while her wounds were treated. Thranduil's piercing blue eyes were burning with rage. He looked at Gandalf and spoke to him in hushed tones. _"Stay with my daughter, and keep watch over her, Mithrandir." _He snarled lowly. _"I am going to join my son and the king of Gondor, and slay the rot that did this to her!" _Thranduil lividly clenched his sword hilt. Gandalf put a firm hand on his chest.

"No, my lord. I beg you to not." Gandalf implored him. "Legolas and Aragorn have already gone to take care of Ulgakh. But I beg you to stay! Your daughter needs her father. You _must _stay." Thranduil glowered, clenching and unclenching his fists. He wanted to insure that Ulgakh died the most agonizing death the king could produce. But something about the desperation in Gandalf's face and eyes made him stop and listen.

"I'm afraid Gandalf is right, my friend." Elrond warned Thranduil. Thranduil's hardened face dropped with dismay, his eyes wide with fear. Elrond came to his side. "My good lord Thranduil, Alasse is fading...quickly. There is only one thing left that we can do to save her now." Thranduil said nothing, but he listened, horrified. "I must lend her my strength." Elrond said seriously. "It is the only way." Thranduil squinted sadly. "I shall prepare for it, then do so as soon as possible."

"Then do it." Thranduil said, too shaken to order him about. Elrond nodded. Thranduil dropped down onto the bed, dazed.

"All hope is not yet lost, my friend." Gandalf tried to console him. Thranduil looked up helplessly at him. At that moment, Alasse stirred. Both of them looked down at her. She whimpered.

"Alasse." Thranduil barely found his voice again. "Alasse, can you hear me?" Alasse barely lifted her eyes open as she searched for the deep, familiar voice. Then her languid gaze rested on a very handsome, kingly, but very troubled, very dear face.

"Fa-Father?" Alasse croaked, blinking. _No. I must be dreaming. _

"Yes, my love. It's me." Thranduil smiled sadly, taking her hand.

"Is it..._really _you? You're...really here?"

"Yes, my dear child." Thranduil cupped her chin.

"I'm...glad."

"I'm glad to see you." Thranduil nodded.

"Sorry...it has to be in this way." Alasse crunched her eyebrows, wincing.

"Don't apologize, iel-. I've been informed that you fought valiantly." Thranduil said proudly. "I only wish you had come out of it less marred."

"Me too."

"How are you feeling, iel-?" He asked pensively.

"I...hurt...all over. All the time." Alasse whispered wearily. "May I...have some water, please?"

"Of course." Thranduil said. He held her head up so she could sip from the cup then gently eased her head back down on the pillows. He stroked her sweaty strands of hair out of her face. She shivered with chills, and he tucked the blanket under her chin.

"How did you come here?"

"Your good, old friend brought me here." Thranduil smiled, gesturing to the wizard, hoping it would cheer her up as Gandalf stepped closer, smiling warmly. She'd always been excited before when Gandalf showed up.

Alasse tried to smile but she felt very tired. She bit her chapped lip. She knew she must be seriously sick, because Gandalf would not ride all the way back to Mirkwood to bring her father for minor injuries. So, no. Her situation must be dire. She tried to choke back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. If Thranduil was here, it meant only one thing! Now she knew what she had feared was true: she was dying. She fearfully clenched her father's hand-always so strong and in control-for support. She didn't want to leave him forever, or Gimli, or Gandalf, or Pippin and the other dear little hobbits. Or _Legolas, _and..._Aragorn! _She had to tell Aragorn the truth, about how she felt, that...she loved him! But now it was too late. And Legolas, her loving big brother who'd been her protector and her best friend all these years, how could she leave him? She didn't want to leave any of these people she loved so much. But the pain chronically running through her body and the tremendous weakness she felt whispered to her soul that she could not bear the hurt much longer, for it was great.

Thranduil felt her hand trembling inside his and he clasped it harder. "Meld, you have nothing to fear." He tried to assure her, his deep voice soothing her. "You are safe, and I am going to remain here until you are well and strong again."

"I'm...so glad...you're here." Alasse whispered. _Please, let me at least see Legolas...and Aragorn, one last time. So that I can...say goodbye! _She silently begged the Valar. _Don't let me leave this world before they return!_

Thranduil leaned forward and gently kissed her head. He'd never seen her so frail, ever! The only time he had seen her look so small and helpless was the day she was born. She'd been so tiny, and he'd sworn that he'd keep her from harm. She'd felt like a small fox cub when he'd held her in his strong arms. And now here she was, a full grown elleth, and more fragile than he'd ever known before!

* * *

Even as Aragorn calmly led his men along, his mind was far from calm. His mind was back in Gondor, with the elf maiden lying sick in a hospital bed in the healing ward. He thought of her long auburn hair that shone in the sunlight, her engaging, girlish smile, her soft voice. But most of all, he thought of the way she laughed. He had not seen or heard her laugh for days now, and he was wondering if he would ever get to hear it again?

Legolas's stormy countenance remained darkly intact. His knuckles became white on the horse's reigns as they neared their destination. Fire was brewing in his veins, and he was just waiting for the moment to let it out! How dare anyone harm his little sister! He would punish them severely for it! She would not suffer like this again!

Legolas sat up straighter, his head held high, like a hunting dog on alert. "Legolas?" Aragorn spoke up. "What is it?"

"The Orcs. We're gaining on them! They're across the river. They are taking refuge, in a cave for a respite, to hide from the daylight." Legolas said, hope bubbling in his chest. Aragorn smiled with satisfaction. He glanced at Eomer.

"What say you?" He asked. Eomer smirked dangerously, raising his spear.

"Let's hunt some Orc!" He exclaimed. "For Rohan! And for Gondor!"

"Ride on!" Aragorn commanded, lifting his sword. The Gondorian army galloped their horses with all their might. Even the horses seemed caught up in the excitement of achieving victory. The king of Gondor and his army raced over the plains and into the hills till they reached a vast valley. Aragorn signaled for them to halt. "Legolas?" He turned to his friend.

Legolas narrowed his eyes and smirked wickedly. "They're here." He said quietly.

* * *

One of the healers had just stepped in to tell Thranduil that Elrond would be with him shortly. Thranduil nodded. Gandalf gaped when he saw Faramir standing at the healing hall entrance on crutches, with Sam and Frodo at his side. Gandalf made his way over to them. "Faramir, my dear boy! You look well, my friend. But shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Gandalf smiled.

"Yes, Gandalf. But I am still in charge while the king is absent. And I feel more useful if I am up and about." Faramir smiled back. "Sam and Frodo have been taking good care of me, making sure I follow Lord Elrond's orders religiously. He said I could get up a little as long as I didn't overdo it." Gandalf nodded. "We are taking names of the fallen, preparing a service for them and their families."

"Gandalf, how is Alasse?" Sam asked eagerly. Gandalf frowned gravely.

"Not well at all, I am afraid." Gandalf mumbled. "Her father is with her, but you best say a strong prayer if she is to remain with us. Elrond is going to try one last thing. But I am sorry to say that she is almost too far gone." Frodo and Sam hung their heads sadly. Faramir stared at the wizard.

"I did not know it had come to this, that it was that bad." He said. With his Elvish ears, Thranduil heard every word they said. In a small way, it comforted him to know that he was not alone in his anxiety.

"It is not your fault, Faramir. There is only so much we can do. And in this case, I am loathed to admit that it has not been enough." Gandalf said sadly.

"Can't we help, somehow?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam." Gandalf shook his head. "You are helping by seeing that Faramir takes care of himself."

Tears filled Thranduil's eyes as he listened to the exchange. He refused to believe their words, but as he gazed down at the daughter in front of him, he swallowed bitterly. Alasse started to grimace and moaned pitifully. "Alasse, are you all right?" Thranduil asked, concerned. She started wincing tightly and he touched her arm.

"_A-Ada..." _She gasped shakily.

"Alasse, tell me what's wrong." Thranduil said. Alasse grasped frantically for his arm.

"It...it hurts! S-something's...doesn't feel right..." Alasse cried, clutching her belly very hard. Gandalf, Faramir, Sam, and Frodo's attention were all driven to the sick bed.

"Shh. I'm here, daughter. How bad is it?" Thranduil sputtered.

Alasse gasped painfully, clenching his arm in a death grip. "_Really...hur-_A-Ada, help me...please…Father, it hurts!" Alasse pleaded, looking up to him with frightened eyes and breathing like a wind-broken horse. Thranduil shouted at Gandalf.

"Get Elrond!" He hollered frantically. "Go!" Gandalf raced out of the healing room. Thranduil firmly gripped Alasse's shaking hand. "Shh. It's all right, darling. Help is coming." He shushed her gently. Alasse's body roughly jolted, and she started to vomit blood. "Alasse?!" Thranduil gasped, panicking as he stood up quickly. "Alasse! What is wrong? What is it?" Alasse could not answer her father. She looked up at him with a wild look in here eyes. Blood was pouring down from her mouth, making her choke. "Oh, Valar!" Thranduil gasped, terror and helplessness running through him. "Help, please! My daughter! Someone please help my daughter!" He cried out desperately.

* * *

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Gimli barked at everyone. "Let's get 'em!"

"Not so fast, Gimli." Aragorn held up his hand. Gimli rolled his eyes. He was ready for action.

"We take out the guards, draw them out, then advance where the rest are all gathered." Aragorn commanded. "Everyone, silent!" He drew out his sword. "Follow me." He told them. The battalion silently followed the ranger down into the valley. He sent the rear of the soldiers to the hill opposite the cave, so that they could ride in on the battle when he called for them. Eomer and his men were to conceal themselves on the east end of the outside of the cave that was atop a great hill, then the Orcs would not have time to prepare as their assailants descended on them from above.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the remaining troops advanced cautiously. Gimli strengthened the grip on his ax. Legolas glowered hatefully at the Orcs. Aragorn finally felt that they were close enough without being seen yet. "Legolas?" Aragorn spoke. "Is your bow at the ready?"

"Of course." Legolas replied quickly, grabbing his trusty bow. Aragorn met his stern gaze.

"_For Alasse." _He whispered to the elf.

"_For Alasse." _Legolas replied proudly.

"Legolas," Aragorn spoke louder so everyone could hear him, "fire at the guards under that pair of oaks." Legolas grinned dangerously.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He boasted as he raised his bow and gladly fired.

* * *

Thranduil stood back against the wall, paralyzed as he watched the scene before him unfold in mortification. Alasse was still coughing up and choking on the blood sliding down her mouth. The other healers were trying to hold her down so she didn't do further damage to her wounds. Elrond was giving a most adamant chant in Elvish, as he held a towel in front of her face, trying to get Alasse to focus on him. Faramir, Sam, and Frodo watched from a distance, not sure what to do. They wanted so badly to help, but felt absolutely clueless and decided to at least stay out of the way.

She finally stopped retching, but then she fell back suddenly completely motionless, staring at nothing, her limbs hanging limply at her sides. Thranduil gasped in alarm and shuddered with horror as he watched her go listless. The world around him was spinning. This could not be happening! Gandalf stood at his side, trying to keep him steady.

Elrond ordered the healers to stand back. Then he crouched down next to Alasse on the bed, placed one hand on her chest, and with the other, he grabbed both of her hands. Hovering over her, he chanted firmly. _"Alasse Thranduiliel, listen to me." _He spoke in Elvish. _"It is I, Master Elrond. You must not give into the darkness that tugs at you. I know you're hurting, but you must not give up! You cannot leave us like this, meld penneth!" _

* * *

Alasse saw a familiar figure of Lord Elrond, staring down at her and calling to her, but his words were unintelligible. The world around her was dark. She saw him, but could not understand what he was saying. Everything hurt excruciatingly, and she just wanted it to stop. She could feel the darkness of sleep calling to her, the prospect more and more inviting as her body continued to throb in pain.

* * *

Elrond kept up his ritual, though Gandalf noticed him wincing and his breath slightly hitching a few times. Though he was starting to feel a bit weakened, Elrond did not relent, willing his strength in her, hoping and praying her spirit would receive it. Her pulse, already barely a beat under his skillful hands, was dwindling. Elrond strengthened his hold on her. He could feel her slipping away, right under his fingertips! "No. Come on, Alasse. Stay with us!" Elrond said firmly. "Stay with me. Come back! Not now. Don't give up." He implored, and feverishly poured his energy into her. "You must come back, meld elleth. Don't grieve us of your untimely departure _now! _Not yet."

A healer from another ward came rushing into the room, urgently calling for Elrond to come and help another patient. He stiffened, refusing to leave Alasse. Gandalf assured him he had this covered, and taking his staff, told the person to lead him to the poor soul to see what he could do to help. Elrond did not break focus, but forced all of his concentration on the young elf maiden who was growing further and further away from his reach! Thranduil trembled, tears in his eyes, and his mind racing wildly while he watched his old friend fight and struggle to save his daughter. Elrond was beginning to breathe heavily, and beads of sweat were creasing on his face. He blinked for a moment, but never let go of Alasse and persisted to call to her.

* * *

The Orc guards, six of them that had been posted outside the cave and had chosen to pass the time playing a betting game under the safe shadow of the trees shielding from the sunlight, were all fallen now. Aragorn and his band waited silently. A large Orc came out of the cave barking at the 'lazy jug-heads' sitting around on their behinds. He squawked when he found them all on the ground dead. He shouted, running back into the mouth of the cave, raising the alarm. _"Charge!" _Aragorn yelled, as he raced for the hideout with Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, and Gimli at his heels.

Orcs emerged like bees out of a hive as Aragorn bore down on them. Gimli was hollering with glee as he felled one by one as they tried to trample him. Merry and Pippin were getting knocked around from being brushed aside running into the Orcs' large thighs, but they waved their swords and, being so close to the ground, managed to land some pretty nasty wounds on the enemies' shins and feet. Legolas was everywhere at once, shooting his bow, drawing out his dagger, and then slashing away with his two knives at whoever dared get in his way. Aragorn wielded his sword with such a ferocity that some of his subjects back in the kingdom would be disturbed by it.

A large, grayish Orc bearing an enormous cleaver marched toward Aragorn. _Shazgudh, Ulgakh'__s lieutenant__, _Legolas supposed, as his filthy attire was more elaborate than the others. The hideous creature licked his ugly lips as he began to raise his cleaver, inching closer and closer to the king of Gondor! Legolas quickly shot an arrow into the monster's throat. The Orc flinched and foamed with rage, but he kept walking! "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. Aragorn glanced behind him. He started to rush Shazgudh, but was knocked over onto his side by another enemy bumping into him. Shazgudh snickered as he advanced upon the ranger. But then his head fell from his shoulders. Legolas and Aragorn gaped, seeing Eowyn astride her horse, both of her swords dribbling with black blood. She was behind what remained of Shazgudh's wretched corpse. Aragorn nodded his thanks.

A fresh unit of Orcs raced out of the cave. Aragorn blew his horn, signaling his other squads to come to his aid. Eomer and his men toppled down from the hill above the cave, slaying their surprised enemies. And the other squad was galloping in from the south.

* * *

Alasse just wanted to let the tiredness swallow her up. She could no longer see Elrond clearly and his voice sounded foreign and slower, _much slower! _She didn't know anything real now. The one thing she knew was that she wanted this hellish pain in her body to leave her be. _Hurts too much...have to make it stop...can't bear it...anymore..._her voice inside her head told her. _Let the slumber take me away. I cannot fight it any longer._ Elrond's stern but pleading voice was but a lull now. Then it became less audible, until the moment finally came...and she could hear his voice no more.

* * *

Pippin cried out in pain and clutched his right arm to his chest. "Pip!" Merry gasped and stood behind his cousin, holding him on his feet. He could see that Pippin's arm was bleeding. "I've got you, Pip! I'll keep you safe!" Merry kept one arm around Pippin's shoulders, and continued to fight with his other. Pippin weakly tried to help him fend off the enemies.

Legolas was turned his head and it was as if time had stopped around him. He saw an enormous black Orc swaggering around, with the largest spear-headed stave he'd ever seen! The dude was _huge! _But Legolas's sharp elf eyes did not fail to see the large, meaty stub at the left shoulder where his arm should've been. _"Ulgakh." _Legolas hissed with absolute disgust. Wasting no time, he rushed at the gigantic Orc who was swiping soldiers to death back and forth with his weapon. Legolas ran, shooting arrows into Ulgakh's stomach, chest, arms, and legs. It did not deter him in the least. Legolas fumed in frustration, snatching his dagger. He thrust it dead center into Ulgakh's chest, but still, the Orc kept moving! Legolas glowered in rage. Grabbing his two white knives, he ran to Ulgakh.

Ulgakh saw the elf coming his way, and grinned a hungry, rotten grin. "You'll make a fine supper when this is over, pretty boy!" Ulgakh licked his lips. Legolas was more than a little startled at how much bigger the Orc was up close! Nevertheless, he scowled with disdain. He was pretty sure his sister's own blood was on that very spear head!

"You filth!" Legolas hissed, coming closer. _"You walking pile of putrescence. _I swore that I would see you pay for what you did to my sister." Ulgakh flicked his weapon toward Legolas. But the elf was faster. He flew onto the Orc's shoulders and grabbing him from the back of his head, furiously bashed his noggin against his own weapon, until Ulgakh snatched him off. Legolas wriggled from his grasp and stood in his battle stance. "This is for Alasse!" Legolas declared.

"_You _think you can kill _me, _elfling? Oh, that's cute." Ulgakh sneered. Legolas was livid and thrust his knife straight through the monster's throat, making him gag. At the same time, a large sword impaled through his torso, from the back. The great Orc wailed in rage and fell to the ground with a pounding thud. Legolas looked to see Aragorn standing behind where Ulgakh was standing a few seconds ago, his faithful sword standing straight and true with fresh new black blood at the tip.

Legolas breathed in relief as Aragorn smiled at him. Then the king glared down at the corpse. "You, my friend, messed with the _wrong _elf!" He declared proudly.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost

**Okay, what is going on is that the Orc poison in Alasse's body has turned the infection in her intestines rancid. She is dying, and Elrond is trying to save her ****life, in that Elvish way they do.**

* * *

Elrond stiffened angrily in dismay. Alasse was not responding to him. For the passed ten minutes, he waited, but nothing came and then he'd felt her pulse drop to nothing. _No, meld penneth. I am not about to fail you! Come back! _His mind demanded. Shifting his position, he carefully took her in his arms and held her closely to his bosom, his hand planted over her heart and his face touching hers. With his Elvish incantation, he feverishly kept calling and calling to her, refusing to give up. With all his strength he fought to preserve her life, as hard as he would his own beloved daughter, Arwen. He sat there on the bed, blocking out everything around him to focus his energy on saving his friend's daughter, trying to call her spirit back, trying to will her back to life. Her heart was barely beating at all.

As Thranduil watched the gut-wrenching scene unfold before his eyes, devastation was an understatement to the great pain he was feeling right now. He was losing his daughter, even though she was in the hands of the greatest healer in Middle Earth! He put his full trust in Elrond's capabilities, but it was not working! Thranduil was broken. His precious Alasse! He was supposed to watch over his little girl, and keep her from harm. Had he truly come all this way, only to say goodbye?

* * *

Many of the Orcs had fled once they'd seen that both their lieutenant and their general were dead, but they did not get far as Aragorn's third squad swooped in across the valley and cut them off. Other Orcs kept fighting, but it did not take long before they were overtaken, with no small thanks to Legolas's furious arrows embedded into their guts and brains!

Once Aragorn had declared the fight a victory, they immediately began searching for survivors and the wounded. Thankfully, this battle had been swifter and less deadly than the recent on at Gondor, but nonetheless had not been achieved without some casualties. They'd lost twelve soldiers, and several others were wounded. The dead were to be buried right away, and Aragorn, being the compassionate king that he was, personally paid homage to each one, thanking them for their sacrifice and loyalty, and doing his best to comfort their companions who had traveled here with them. The wounded were tended to as quickly as possible.

* * *

Once the dead had been buried and the wounded taken care as best they could, Aragorn told them it was time to move out and head back to Minas Tirith. He wanted to return as quickly as possible, praying every second that Alasse would be there to greet him when he came, even if she was still sick. "It's only a flesh wound, mellon-nin." Aragorn smiled down at Pippin as he treated his cut arm. "The athelas should prevent infection, and the herbs I gave you should help with the pain. I'll look at it again when we reach Gondor." He finished tying off the bandage. Pippin had tears in his eyes. The whole ordeal had scared him, and his arm really hurt. Aragorn stooped down to his level, and patted his shoulder. "You fought well, Pippin. You should be very proud. Both of you." He said to Merry. "Now, let's be off!"

As Aragorn stepped away, he ran into Eowyn and Eomer. "Pippin should heal nicely." He assured them. "Hobbits may be small, but they are a plucky folk. They never cease to surprise me. Gimli, will you please look after them while I find Legolas?"

"As if you need to ask." Gimli grinned.

Aragorn nodded to him then humbly bowed before Eowyn. "My lord, I am the one who should be bowing to you!" She gasped. Aragorn smiled warmly at her.

"Nay, my lady. You saved my life, and you fought gallantly, like the true shield maiden of kings that you are. I am grateful." Aragorn told her. She smiled back fondly. She'd been crushed when he'd rejected her desire to be his girlfriend, but with kindness and after finding Faramir, Aragorn had grown to think of her as a sister, and treated her as such. What mattered was that she was happy. And so was the Steward. They deserved it.

* * *

"Legolas!" Aragorn called for the twelfth time as he scoured about looking for his friend. He finally saw the lone elf sitting on his knees over a large corpse. He hurried to him. As Aragorn came closer, he realized that Legolas was sitting next to Ulgakh's body! Aragorn was greatly bewildered. _What _the heck would Legolas being doing over here, and _why? _Surely he wasn't feeling sorry for the Orc that had nearly murdered his sister?! He slowly stepped around to see his friend's face. Legolas was staring straight ahead, a picture of dejection and anger storming his fair features. His hand was clutching his diaphragm. "Legolas?" Aragorn spoke softly, kneeling down next to him. Sitting at their feet was the great spear the Orc had murdered with.

"Her blood is on it." Legolas murmured dryly. Aragorn said nothing. There was _lots _of blood on the spear head, some old and some new. But he understood. This was the very weapon that had destroyed the Elvin princess they both loved so much. Legolas's breath hitched, and he doubled over, clutching his chest. Aragorn crouched closer to him, touching his shoulder.

"Legolas, are you all right?" He asked concerned, trying not to let the elf hear the panic in his voice. "Have you been wounded?" Legolas moaned hard, as if his chest hurt. "Legolas, please tell me!" Aragorn persisted urgently. _No! I can't lose you too! _

Legolas slowly calmed, then looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. "She's dying, Aragorn." He sniffled. "Alasse is dying. I can feel it, right here!" Aragorn swallowed hard, and fought down the acute sob trying to strangle his lungs when Legolas said that. He had to be brave. He had to keep up hope! He grabbed Legolas's wrist and quickly pulled him to his feet.

"It's time to go, Legolas." He told him firmly. Legolas gazed at him hurtfully, the king's face equally mirroring his, and the grief they both felt. "Come. No time to waste." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded, and they both ran together back to the horses and set out at once back for Gondor.

* * *

Elrond was spent. There was absolutely nothing more that he could do! He had tried _everything. _But the young princess's beating heart had faded away to absolute silence. He'd strived himself to the point of weariness over and over again for _hours,_ trying to call her back, trying to hear _something! _The faintest beat, anything! But there was nothing.

Sam and Frodo watched on with tears in their eyes at the loss of their friend. Faramir did not speak, but his heart ached for his friends. Gandalf was standing next to Thranduil, blinking tears at what he'd witnessed.

Elrond's face contorted with sorrow as he gently lowered her cradled, lifeless form away from his chest and back down into the pillows. He ever tenderly reached down and pulled Alasse's blank eyelids closed. He slowly straightened up, bracing himself against the bed to keep from falling, his face grief-stricken and defeated as he looked back at Thranduil. The healer had _never _seen such deep despair and anguish, on the proud Elvin king since his wife had been killed. And poor Elrond felt like a cold murderer having to tell his friend what had to be said. Thranduil stared at him, paralyzed with a terror that wrenched into his very soul, threatening to split his heart in pieces.

"No...no! Please, Elrond. Tell me that she's not...no!" Thranduil begged desperately in an agonized voice. "She can't be...I won't let...just tell me it's all a bad dream!" He looked helplessly to Gandalf. "Mithrandir, tell me this isn't real!" He begged Gandalf. Gandalf could only shake his head painfully. Thranduil felt as if his very core had been sucked out of him.

"I am_ so _sorry, Mellon-nin." Elrond whispered hopelessly, with tears in his dark eyes. Alasse wasn't just the daughter of his friend, and she wasn't just a good friend to Elrond and his children. They'd come to think of her and Legolas as part of their own family. It hurt Elrond to lose her too! He cursed himself that his efforts had not resulted on good terms. How had he failed? What had he done wrong? How had it come to this? "She has passed beyond our aid, and is now in more merciful hands."

"Nooo...I don't believe you!" Thranduil wailed. "She can't be gone!" He dropped down to the bed, clenching Alasse's listless arms. "I will not lose you too!" Thranduil cried. "Open your eyes, Alasse! It is me, your father. You can't leave me! Come back! Come back to me, mui meld Dilthen elleth! _Im beg cin, iel-! Don't ceri hi-! Don't leave hi! Im. Cannot brog ha! _(I beg you, daughter! Don't do this! Don't leave me! I..._cannot_ bear it)!" He buried his head in her shoulder and sobbed in agony. Elrond silently wept as Gandalf made him sit down on the bed before he fainted. He grabbed his friend's arm, and squeezed hard. Gandalf placed a gentle hand on Thranduil's quaking shoulders.

"She's gone, Thranduil." Elrond told him. Thranduil crouched over his daughter, swallowing her up in his robe, holding her closely, rocking back and forth. He cried out as if his heart was being physically cut out. "She's gone."

* * *

**Don't give up, everyone! Please keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Come Back to Me!

Night had fallen by the time the king and his friends had returned to Gondor. Pippin had fallen asleep behind Aragorn, the gentle swaying of the horse soothing him after his injury ordeal. Aragorn ordered the sick and wounded that had traveled back to get medical attention immediately, the horses to be tended, and the weary soldiers to go rest after he'd thanked them for their service. "Pippin?" He smiled, trying to wake the hobbit still on his horse. "We've made it back." Aragorn touched his face. Pippin was out, exhausted. Aragorn shook his head in admiration and carefully took the little guy in his arms. Legolas ran on ahead of everyone, anxious to see his sister. Aragorn was going to follow him as soon as he had the chance. "Bring him to his room, will you? I'll see to his arm when I can." Aragorn asked Eomer who nodded, taking Pippin into his arms. _"Hannon le." _Aragorn nodded gratefully, then hurried as quickly as he could to the healing halls where Alasse was.

He caught up with Legolas, Gimli not far behind them, but they stopped short as the made it to the healing hall doorway. Faramir was there, with Sam and Frodo. The two little hobbits looked up at Aragorn and Legolas with tears in their eyes. Legolas was crushed, and Aragorn's heart sank. _We're too late! _He thought.

* * *

As they stepped inside, Legolas was stunned when he saw his dad! He'd had no idea he was even here, or that Gandalf had returned. Their eyes met, and Legolas halted when he saw Thranduil's reddened eyes. _No! No, please..._"F-Father, I..." Legolas stammered, "I...how is..." his throat clenched and he couldn't ask the question.

Thranduil tried to speak, his face tear-stained, countenance shattered. "Legolas, " he choked, and gathered his son in his arms. Legolas was a little surprised but returned the embrace.

"Ada, how...how is..." Legolas forced himself to speak. Thranduil barely pulled away and could hardly face him.

"Legolas, your sister...she...she's..." He swallowed painfully. Legolas looked up at him, then down at his sister. Her body was a deathly pallor. Her limbs had no strength in them as they hung lazily at her sides. And she...wasn't breathing!

"_No..." _Legolas couldn't breathe and just stood there, paralyzed with shock and pain. His normally sturdy legs buckled and he dropped to his knees beside the bed, hot tears stinging his eyes. Aragorn and Gimli gazed first to Gandalf who solemnly shook his head, then at Lord Elrond, who was sitting against the wall wearily. He had done everything in his power that he could to bring her back! But it had all been for nothing. She was gone!

"Dead?" Gimli's lip trembled.

"There was nothing more that I could do. She was beyond my aid. I am so sorry." Elrond said gravely.

"Lord Elrond did all he possibly could, even at the risk of his own health." Gandalf pointed out. "But the poor child could no longer bear the pain." He touched Gimli's shoulder. Gimli coughed, choking on sobs as he slowly removed his helmet and his face in his arm.

Legolas just gazed heartbroken at his little sister, his whole frame trembling. For centuries, she and he had shared countless adventures together: him teaching her to fight, her trying to get him to loosen up and enjoy himself once in a while, the concern they shared for each other when one's safety was at risk, the endless sibling teasing...how could he let go of his little shadow, his constant companion, his personal confidant, his dearest friend? _"Alasse..." _He whispered in a strangled voice. Thranduil knelt-rather _dropped _next to his son, and pulled him into his arms, letting him cry on his shoulder.

In all of this, _Aragorn _had said nothing. He'd stood there, scared and hurt as he looked upon the she-elf that he loved more than life itself. She had left him! Everything around him became a blur. The noises of anguished crying became muffled to his ears, the only sound he could decipher was his own pounding heart. He'd never told her directly that he loved her, and now? His insides felt busted up and twisted. His heart felt empty of life but pierced with a sharp pain that stabbed his very soul. The heartbreak was unbearable! He could not bear it! His eyes welled up with tears.

But instead of walking over to comfort his friends, he stepped toward the sick bed. He carefully sat down beside the lifeless invalid and stroked her still face with the utmost tenderness. He took her listless, white hands in his. He leaned his head down next to hers, nuzzling her dead cheek. His tears spilled onto her face. He began to whisper softly and imploringly, _"Alasse, listen to me. Listen to my voice! Come back to us! You must fight to live, melleth. Your purpose here is not done! Come back to the light. Live! Fight! Come back...and fight for the ones you love most." _

Aragorn brushed her face with his nose as his dark, sweaty hair fell at the sides of his face, concealing his gesture from others. _"Come back...to me, Alasse! Don't go where I cannot follow. I need you!" _He strengthened his grip on her hands.

"_I love you, Alasse. I...love you!" _He cried in a fervent voice. _"Be with me. Please! I beg you, my love...come back to me!" _Releasing one of her hands, he shifted his arm underneath her head, cradling it and bringing her head to his. He leaned down and passionately kissed her lips, his hair hiding it. His kissed her with all his might, all his love, all his...broken heart.


	8. Chapter 8 Fulfill Your Purpose

Alasse felt warmth, the warmth of sunshine caressing her face. She did not feel anxious, or scared, or weak. She did not feel pain. She felt peaceful. She was able to slowly open her eyes without it making her strength give out. She was not in the dark healing room at Gondor. She wasn't in any room! She was surrounded by bright light all around. Trying to focus better, she realized that she was in a forest, beside a turquoise blue pond with a shimmering waterfall. Birds sang and greeted her happily. Little creatures, rabbits, mice, and more ran freely. But it was not a dark forest, but one of light. Every tree was adorned with the most vivid flowers she'd ever seen.

"Where am I?" Alasse spoke in a whisper. This land was so beautiful, so pure, she felt to speak aloud in a normal voice would be irreverent. She slowly sat up, afraid to, afraid of the horrible pain she knew was to come. But it didn't. Her shoulder did not feel as if it was about to fall from her body! She lay back on the ground again, then sat back up, but her stomach did not throb excruciatingly, not even a little! She lowered her sleeve down and saw only a red mark on her shoulder, but no hideous gash. Alasse closed her eyes and just breathed, with a joyful smile on her face. The air she inhaled was pure happiness.

"_Alasse…Alasse..." _A soft, tender, but unfamiliar voice whispered on the wind. Alasse looked up but didn't see anyone. Could it be the trees?

"Yes? I am here." She said lowly.

"_Alasse...Alasse..." _the voice continued. Alasse got up on her feet, and enthralled by the beauty around her, followed the voice that was as smooth as music. It led her to a clearing, surrounded by roses. A white light burned brightly in the center of the clearing. As she looked closely, the light almost appeared to be taking some sort of form...of a _person?_

"Hello?" She spoke. "You summoned me. And I am here."

A figure stepped out of the light. Alasse's heart lurched. Standing before her was the most beautiful elf woman she had ever seen! This elleth surpassed both Arwen and Lady Galadriel in her divine beauty. She wore a white dress that sparklesd all over, gleaming with pure starlight. Her soft, curly auburn hair reached down passed her waist. She had bluish-green eyes that looked as if they could be made of pure jade. She gazed at Alasse, not with the otherworldly gaze of a deity, but with fondness and deep love. She smiled sweetly.

Alasse dropped to her knees, trembling, but not from fear. "M-m-m-Mother? Naneth?" She hardly dared to breathe!

The elf slowly nodded and smiled wider. She outstretched her arms to the younger she-elf. "Alasse, my child." She murmured. Alasse dashed to her and clutched her for dear life, afraid she'd vanish into thin air. Alasse wept heavily, of joy and passed heartache. She had been only a toddler when her and Legolas's mother had been captured and killed by the wicked Witch-king of Angmar. Alasse did not remember her, save for the lullabies that her brother and father kept alive, and the stories her people had told of her mother's courage. She hadn't even remembered what her mother looked like. But only a minute ago, she didn't have to. Her heart knew.

"Oh, Mother!" Alasse sobbed. "I've missed you so much!"

"And I you." The former Queen of Mirkwood whispered, as she gently stroked Alasse's hair.

"We've all missed you!"

"Ai."

Alasse finally broke back but still held her mother. She looked up at her. "Is this real?"

"No, my love. It is not." The queen shook her head. "It is a dream."

"No, it can't be! I don't want it to be!" Alasse cried.

"Shh. Do not be troubled, my love. I am here to help you. Come sit with me." The queen said, and led Alasse to a patch of emerald green grass. Alasse leaned on her mother, savoring every moment. She didn't want this to end...ever!

"Naneth, I...I-we have missed you so."

"I know."

"Why are you here?" Alasse asked. The queen turned her daughter to face her.

"Alasse," She faltered, "my beloved, beautiful, strong daughter...I saw what happened to you. This is not real. You are dead, my child."

"I'm...dead?"

"Ai. You have died, mui meld iel-. You are between Middle-Earth and the Halls of Mandos. But the Valar sent me to be with you, so that we could be alone." Tears filled the queen's eyes as she tenderly stroked Alasse's hair. "Alasse, my precious little elfling. You have grown into a beautiful elf. And not just in physical appearance. Even though I am living in peace now, my heart broke when I learned that you were struck down and the Valar told me of how you were suffering." She cupped her daughter's face. "It makes my heart so glad to see you."

"Naneth, I won't ever leave you!" Alasse told her.

The queen shook her head. "I'm afraid that cannot be for now, melleth."

"What? What do you mean?" Alasse cried in alarm.

"My dear child," The queen caressed her face, "you are meant to fulfill a great destiny on Middle-Earth. You and your brother both! I know you have suffered greatly. But it has made you stronger. You must share that strength with others. They desperately need it."

"Are you saying...I must go back?" Alasse sputtered. Her mother nodded. "I can't! Naneth, the world is filled with fear, and sadness, and...and pain. Inconsolable pain! You cannot ask me to go back to that! It is unlike any I have ever known before!" Alasse covered her face with her hands. "I don't want to feel it again. It hurt so!" The queen gathered her princess in her arms and held her to her bosom.

"My precious penneth, do not despair." She whispered. "What I wouldn't give to keep you here with me, until we are all reunited!" She kissed her forehead. "But, you have not fulfilled your purpose yet. At this moment, your father and your brother are in great pain, the kind that knots up your very soul, when you suffer a great loss. Alasse, look at me, child." Alasse shook her head, shedding tears. Her mother tilted her chin to face her. "Alasse, your father and your brother still need you! Right now your father is tremendously heartbroken. And Legolas has been dealt a severe blow. They love you so."

"And I love them. But I love you too!" Alasse grabbed her mother. "But I want to be with you! Why can't I be with you?"

"Alasse, my golden dilthen happiness.' Her mother smiled tearfully. "I would love nothing more. But I'm afraid you cannot stay here, my love. You must fulfill your purpose."

"What will happen if I do not go back to them?"

"Your father will sink into grief so deep he will never come back from it, even though Legolas lives. Legolas will fight bravely, like the warrior that he is. But he will never be the same, and those around him will never know him the way they once did." The queen explained sadly.

Alasse sobbed. She wanted nothing more in the whole world-or lack thereof-but to be in her mother's loving arms forever! She wanted to stay here, with the woman elf she'd been cruelly deprived of her whole life, where it was bright, and beautiful, and safe, and there was no pain. "I...I don't want to leave you." Alasse sniffled.

"You are never without me, iel-. I am always with you." The queen smiled. "In here." She firmly placed her hand on her daughter's chest, over her heart. Alasse inhaled and felt a warm glow inside her like never before. It gave her absolute peace. "Aragorn is your destiny, Alasse."

Alasse blinked, gaping. "Aragorn?" Her mother smiled.

"My dearest child, you think I do not know how much you love each other?" She chuckled. "Yours is one forged together of purity, so true, and of hope. You have so much to offer the other, and to those around you. You both have a great light inside you. Together, it will burn brightly, and offer hope to Middle-Earth. That is a priceless gift that cannot be bought, written of in books, or created from mere infatuations. It is blessed by the Valar, and beautifully rare, like the love your father and I shared."

Alasse still cried, but her weary heart felt strengthened. When all other persuasion and truth she'd tried to push away, just thinking of Aragorn, and the wonderful king he was erased all her doubts from just moments ago. She slowly stood up. "I will go." She said sadly. The queen stood next to her, and smiled proudly.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Will you go with me, till I leave this haven?" Alasse asked, looking up at her pleadingly.

"Of course, melleth." The queen took her hand as she led back to the place she'd first found herself in.

* * *

"Alasse, when you return, you must do something for me." The queen said.

"I will do anything!" Alasse told her.

"Tell Legolas, that I am so proud of him!"

"I will tell him, Naneth."

"And your father...tell him...tell him...that he is and always will be ever my one and only, eternal, true love!"

"Oh, I will, Mother! It will make him so happy!"

* * *

As the pond came into view, a dazzling portal flared in the middle of the land, radiating all around it. Alasse peered into it as she heard another voice. But...this one she _knew! _

A familiar, handsome, dear figure stood at the doorway of the portal. Alasse would know that voice anywhere! It was Aragorn. He gazed deeply into her eyes, happy to see her, but a pleading sadness brimmed his normally calm orbs. He reached out his arm to her. "Alasse! Come back! You can't leave." Aragorn begged. "Your purpose here isn't done. Come back! Please come back! Come back to us!"

"Aragorn..." Alasse breathed and started to walk toward him.

"Alasse...I love you." He said with the utmost love imaginable._ "I love you! _Come back to us. Come back...to me." He cried.

Alasse smiled with tears. She looked back at her mother who embraced her tightly. She kissed her hard and cupped her face in her hands. "Go! Be with him, my beautiful daughter. He is calling for you." She told her.

"I love you, Mother." Alasse nodded.

"And I love you, melleth." The queen smiled lovingly. _"Give my love to Legolas, my beloved son. And to your father!"_

"I will, Naneth. I promise." Alasse said passionately. She turned back to Aragorn. He still held his hand to her, and he was smiling at her with such adoration like she'd never seen and her heart swelled in a great fire with love for him. She placed her hand into his and he clasped it firmly. She could feel an electric purity flowing through their touch. She looked back one last time at her mother and smiled, with her hand on her chest. The queen returned the gesture back. Then, Alasse and Aragorn disappeared as they stepped into the portal.

"_Glenn- id sidh, mui meld iel-." _The queen whispered. "Goodbye, my dear daughter."


	9. Chapter 9 Healing in His Hands

"_The hands of a king are the hands of a healer, _

_So shall the Rightful King be known..."_

For a full half hour, Aragorn hovered over the Elvin princess, murmuring his chanting. His cloak and hair hid his face and hands from everyone's view. He gently placed both hands on her stomach, over her deadly wound. _"Be healed." _He whispered firmly. _"Be healed!" _Still, Alasse did not breathe. Aragorn took her hands again and touched her head, chanting his plea to her over and over again.

Just when Elrond was about to tell his son that it was time that he must accept that nothing more could possibly be done, that he should relent in cruelly torturing himself, something miraculous happened! Alasse suddenly, softly let out a sigh and stirred! Aragorn slightly straightened, watching. Elrond, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Gimli, and Gandalf were all watching desperately. Thranduil didn't dare hope. His face was covered in his hands as he wept.

"That's right, darling." Aragorn beamed with shivers, massaging Alasse's white knuckles. Her languid face slowly started regaining a tad of color. "That's it, melleth. Come back, Alasse." Aragorn told her encouragingly, his heart thudding practically out of his chest. He lovingly stroked her face as her faint breathing became even. Alasse slowly fluttered her exhausted eyelids open. Aragorn smiled joyfully. Though her vision was a bit bleary, to her he had never looked more majestic, more handsome, or more loving, or happy.

Legolas's entire body shuddered. He was so overcome he could not speak. But he sobbed joyous tears. He tried to speak, but could only elbow his dad in the arm. "A-a-a..." Legolas stammered in a strangled voice.

"She's alive!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Frodo.

"My friend, you're missing out on a great miracle!" Gandalf told Thranduil, touching his quaking shoulder.

"Leave me be, Mithrandir!" Thranduil wailed in a muffled voice.

"But, Your Majesty, she's back!" Sam told him. Thranduil slowly looked up.

"W-what?" He sniffled.

"Ada...look!" Legolas grabbed him by the shoulders. Thranduil was so wrought with emotion that he could not produce a coherent thought. It couldn't be! Alasse had been given back to him?

"Ara-Aragorn? What's...going...on?" Alasse whispered.

"You've come back to us, _mui melleth." _Aragorn smiled radiantly, clasping and rubbing her cold hands. Alasse smiled feebly. "You've crossed the threshold of the dead and have come back to the land of the living!"

Alasse shakily clung to his strong arm. _"It was you." _She murmured weakly. _"It was you, Estel. It was your voice that brought me back, or I might not have returned. I lo-" _She had to pause to catch her breath.

"Shh. Rest now." Aragorn said, bathing her face with a cool cloth.

"I am...sooo tired."

"Then sleep, dear one." Aragorn said soothingly.

"W-wait! Please." Legolas cried out. He came to the bedside and knelt down, just staring at her. Alasse looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"_Oh, Legolas..." _She murmured fondly. _You came back!_

"I...I wanted to see you. To make sure, you're..." He bit his lip, wolfing down a sob, "you're real."

"I...missed you." Alasse whispered. "So much." Legolas sadly smiled and grasped her arm.

"I'm here now, little sister." He said confidently. "I'm back now to watch over you." Alasse's eyes fell shut, and at first everyone was scared she'd slipped away again. Aragorn felt for a pulse and to his enormous relief, found one! Weak, but there.

"Don't be troubled, my friends." He said reassuringly. "She's not gone, but only sleeping." Legolas looked at his best friend, awestruck and beyond grateful for what he had done. There was no way in Middle Earth they could repay him, but it only surged his brotherly love and admiration for this humble king of men.

* * *

Everyone wanted to stay, but Gandalf suggested they leave the room and give the royal elves some space. Aragorn finally stood and backed away, letting his father Elrond take over. Thranduil had not said a word this whole time, too shocked to speak. He looked up helplessly at Gandalf, his anxious blue eyes pleading for the sight before him to be reality. Gandalf smiled warmly at him. "Put your heart at ease, my friend. Your daughter lives!" He told the king. He patted Thranduil's shoulder then joined the little folk.

"Well, that was really something!" Sam shook his head, still stunned.

"It was indeed." Frodo smiled wistfully.

"I've seen many wondrous things in my time," Gimli agreed, "but _this _was something I shall remember to the end of my days!"

"Well spoken, my friend." Gandalf said. "I think we should take our leave and let them have this time alone."

"Gandalf, how did Aragorn do that?" Sam asked. Gandalf smiled proudly.

"_The hands of a king are the hands of a healer, so shall the Rightful King be known, young _Master Gamgee." Gandalf explained.

* * *

Elrond sat at on the bed, and thoroughly checked Alasse over. There was no more fever, her wounds no longer bled or leaked though they were still ugly, but finally showed signs of closing up for good! She was weaker than a newborn baby, but she was breathing! "I think she's going to be all right, my friends," Elrond smiled wearily.

"_Hannon le,_ Sir." Legolas spoke. "Go, have a rest. You've really outdone yourself tonight." Legolas patted his shoulder.

"Ai, little leaf. I shall. Thank you." He smiled to the younger elf. "But if you notice anything, or something changes, come get me." Legolas helped the healer rise to his feet. Elrond nodded then slowly left, letting the princess's father and her brother sit with her. Elrond had instructed one of the other healers to remain on hand to monitor Alasse.

Thranduil sat next to Alasse, while Legolas leaned back against the wall, close to her head, hugging his knees with his legs drawn up to his chest. Thranduil said nothing, but gazed endlessly at his daughter and gently caressed her, almost afraid to in her fragile state, as if she would break under is tender touch. Legolas watched his dad solemnly. The two hadn't always seen eye to eye, especially during the Battle of the Five Armies. But through everything, their love for each other had prevailed. It had been centuries since Legolas had seen his father this broken. The last time he could remember was when Legolas and Alasse's mother had died. Legolas was old enough to slightly remember that time. It had been awful! And here they were again, only this time with more wonderful results! But, their previous interactions had felt awkward after Legolas and Alasse had left Mirkwood, at least between Thranduil and his son. Alasse, on the other hand, had remained as open as ever.

Legolas gazed at Thranduil and reached out and grasped his wrist. "I'm glad you're here, Father." Legolas said softly, with a hint of a smile. Thranduil could not face him. His emotional, mental tank was spent.

"So am I, Greenleaf." He whispered.

Aragorn watched from a distance. All he wanted was to remain here and keep watch over Alasse every moment. But he told himself it wasn't his place. This moment belonged to her family, and though they were close, he did not allow himself to consider himself labeled in that category. He reluctantly pulled himself away, and decided it would be best to reexamine Pippin's hurt arm, and see to it that his people were settled peacefully for the night.


	10. Chapter 10 It Will Take Time

Legolas and Thranduil stayed by Alasse's side all night, neither of them allowing their bodies to sleep. Aragorn quietly tiptoed over to them. "My lord, I have had a room set up for your daughter, where she can stay for as long she needs to recover." Aragorn told Thranduil. "It will be much quieter than in this crowded hall, with plenty of privacy. And it opens to a balcony with a magnificent view."

"_Hannon le." _Legolas smiled gratefully. "It is a wise idea, Father." He encouraged Thranduil.

"I do not know if she should be moved." Thranduil swallowed. His elleth was so frail right now, he was afraid that any movement at all would break her Iike a glass crystal.

Aragorn seemed to read his thoughts. "Do not worry, my lord. She will be carefully transported by two of my good men. They will treat her with only the most tender care." Aragorn assured him.

"Adar..." Legolas urged him.

"All right." Thranduil agreed. He would be glad for the privacy and quiet. Aragorn nodded to his men who came in with a stretcher. Aragorn himself carefully slipped his arms under Alasse and gently laid her down in the stretcher. He led his men to the room while Legolas, Thranduil, and the healer appointed by Elrond followed. Legolas nearly missed his friends in one of the rooms, but quickly excused himself to greet them.

"My lady Eowyn," he bowed.

"No need for all that, Legolas." Eowyn smiled. "We're friends. I'm dreadfully sorry about your sister. But I am thankful she's going to live."

"Ai." Legolas said mumbled. "Ahh, Pippin, Merry. Well, you managed once again to slip right under the enemy's nose, hmm?"

"Ai. That we did!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Just when I think I understand hobbits and all the little folk, they go and do something else that blows me away." Legolas said proudly.

"Who are you calling_ little _folk?" Gimli glared at the elf. Everyone laughed.

"Is Alasse going to be all right?" Merry asked.

"I...I believe so."

"I'm so glad!" Pippin declared.

"You should be with her, Legolas." Frodo said soberly.

"You are right." Legolas said. "Excuse me."

* * *

When Legolas rejoined his father, Alasse was comfortably settled in a large bed, under silk white sheets, with fine draperies. The windows were large, which meant they would let in plenty of sunlight. The room was quite fancy, fit for a princess. Legolas smiled at Aragorn's generosity. Thranduil was sitting on the edge of the bed, refusing to leave Alasse's side. Legolas stood behind him. "Father?" He touched his shoulder. "You should get some sleep. You've been up all night, and you bore the brunt of the burden while I was off to battle. You go get some rest. I will stay with her."

"I won't leave her." Thranduil shook his head. Legolas swallowed.

"They said she'll be all right." He said in a faltering voice. In the early morning sunlight, they could see just how pale and listless she still was, and it shook them. To think that only a few hours ago, she'd been...dead!

Thranduil sighed heavily. "Legolas, do you remember when your mother left us?" He asked gravely.

"Of course I do. I have never forgotten it." Legolas said.

"We all lost our greatest treasure in the world." Thranduil mused sadly. "You and your sister lost your mother. And I lost the only love of my life. And when she needed me the most, I...I...I wasn't there! I wasn't there to help her and comfort her through the pain, so that she didn't die alone."

"It _wasn't_ your fault, Adar." Legolas said kindly, tears filling his eyes.

"You don't know what it feels like." Thranduil choked.

"No, I do not. I do not understand what it is like, to lose your beloved, your soulmate. But I do know what it is like to lose _someone _you love! Let that bear." Legolas said. He was indirectly telling his father that he understood pain, and that Thranduil could share his feelings with him if he needed to. Even what Thranduil had shared just now, had been very difficult for him.

Thranduil said nothing, and for half an hour the two elves didn't speak. Aragorn knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you." He said. "But I wanted you to know that if you need _anything, _anything at all, my servants will see to your needs." Thranduil merely nodded. "How is she?" Aragorn asked.

"She hasn't awakened." Legolas said. "But she's breathing!" Aragorn tried to smile.

"Well, I was just checking up on everyone." He said casually. He was doing far more. He was looking not only after his beloved, but also her family. He departed and Legolas pursued him.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed. Aragorn turned to face his friend.

"Legolas?" He faced him. Legolas said nothing. He just stared, awestruck for a moment, then suddenly clasped the king in a suffocating hug. Aragorn was cut off guard, but he smiled warmly and returned the embrace. When Legolas finally pulled back, there were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you!" Legolas declared. Aragorn couldn't speak. He just clapped his shoulder.

* * *

By late morning, Elrond entered Alasse's room to check on his patient. "You should be resting, mellon." Thranduil scolded him flatly, without looking at him.

"I am rested." Elrond retorted.

"She won't wake." Thranduil said sadly. "I...I've never seen her this fragile. I have seen Legolas ill from poison, or a life threatening injury more than I would like to say. But Alasse has never been to _this _weak, this helpless!"

"She will get stronger, with time and lots or rest." Elrond sighed.

"Then why doesn't she wake up?" Thranduil cried. "Why won't she waken?"

"Her body is beyond exhausted, and is striving to regain the strength it lost." Elrond explained. "Be glad she is not a mortal, mellon, or she would've been instantly killed. Truly, it was her Elvish heritage that kept her alive for as long as it did."

"_She will __never __go __on the __battle__field__ again! Ever!" _Thranduil told himself, leaning forward and clasping her hand to his face. Elrond had heard but did not contradict or speak in agreement. His friend was hurting, and Elrond understood a father's fear and great burden for his child. "Will the wounds leave her?" Thranduil asked suddenly, thinking of his own dragon scar.

"If you are asking will she have scars to show for it, then yes. I'm afraid so." Elrond nodded. "The shoulder will not show so much. It shall mostly fade. The one on her middle...the scar will always be there. Not as ugly as it is now, but altogether plain to see. The gash was critically deep, my friend, and even we of the Eldar with all our wondrous medicine and magic cannot remove everything, as I am sure you know from experience. I have foreseen your daughter's recovery. She will heal, but the one scar will remain. And I am sorry to have to tell you this, but it may at times cause her physical discomfort, in moments of great fear or duress."

"No child deserves to live with battle scars." Thranduil said in dismay.

"No. They do not!" Elrond agreed. "That is one cruel part of this life that I do not wish to even try to understand." Thranduil's chest heaved and Elrond could see that the great king was trying to choke down heavy sobs. Elrond stayed quiet and checked the elleth's vitals. He was relieved to find no relapse of fever or bleeding. "Take a rest, my friend. You need it more than I do. Let me look after your daughter."

"_No." _Thranduil argued vehemently. "I'm not leaving her."

"I understand." Elrond sighed. "But I feel the need to remain here and keep an eye on both of you."

"Don't trouble yourself about me." Thranduil said. Elrond rolled his eyes. He certainly knew where Legolas and his sister had gotten their stubbornness from.

"_I_ am not one of timid, butter-knee subjects._ I_ do as I please." Elrond teased him. Thranduil looked up and glared at him.

"What do you mean, _butter-knee?" _He squinted evilly, which under ordinary circumstances would sent anyone else fleeing the room for their lives! But Elrond wasn't just anyone else.

* * *

By now, it was noon and Alasse still had not awakened. Elrond had briefly left the room to fetch some medical supplies. Legolas was curled up on the other end of the bed, wrought with exhaustion. Thranduil would not sleep. He kept an unflinching vigil at his daughter's side. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she started to jolt up. _"__Aragorn__! __Leg__..." _Alasse panted frantically. Thranduil instantly sprang to her side.

"Shhh. Alasse, it's all right. You're safe." Thranduil told her, putting his arms around her. She felt as light as a small child under his strong limbs, which made him shudder. "You're safe. I'm right here." Alasse looked at him, confused and frightened, then she couldn't sit up any longer though it'd only been a few seconds, and her father carefully helped her back down into the pillows, trying to catch her breath. Thranduil's guts twisted seeing her so helpless! He stroked her hair. "Shh. Rest, darling." He said quietly.

"Are we...safe?" Alasse whispered.

"Yes, love. Everyone is safe."

"I...I was d-dreaming..." Alasse panted. But even in her frightened state, her voice sounded so hollow. "Orcs...we were...surround...they...k-killed everyone...got me...held me down...about to cut...head off...ax..." Alasse shuddered, her frail body trembling.

"I'm sorry, daughter. It was only a dream. You are safe." Thranduil told her, brushing some strands of hair from her face. "Don't worry about anything right now, iel-. Just rest." Thranduil said. Alasse was already starting to doze off again.

"_Ada..."_ She breathed, barely audible.

"Yes? I'm here." He leaned closer.

"_Sing...to me...please..." _Alasse asked barely above a whisper.

"Of course, melleth." Thranduil smiled. He took her hand, and started to sing her mother's lullaby. It had been ages since he had sang it to either of them. Though he was asleep, Legolas smiled fondly and felt an incredible peace wash over him as he heard the familiar words. Alasse was asleep already. Thranduil let himself breathe again. He smiled at his little elflings, just glad to be near the two of them at the moment.

* * *

Alasse did not awaken again until nightfall, but throughout the day, if she'd stirred at all, she kept whispering one word: _Aragorn. _Thranduil was confused at her ramblings, but was too exhausted and worried to try to figure it out. Legolas had slept until evening, and tried to convince his father to get some rest, but Thranduil curtly refused. Aragorn had been in and out throughout the day, between keeping busy with his kingly duties and checking on the royal Elven family. He came to look in on them whenever he got a spare break in the day's activities. Aragorn's heart clenched seeing how languid Alasse still was. Though she was no longer a deadly pallor, she was still sickly pale, and her limbs looked as if they weighed nothing. Legolas had found it difficult to pry himself away from the sick room, but he decided to venture outdoors and bring back something to cheer his sister up when she came to again.

Alasse _finally _stirred. It was dark outside now, but there were thousands of stars in the sky and the room Aragorn had generously lent to them had plenty of windows so they would have a beautiful view. "Elrond?" Thranduil spoke. Elrond turned from where he was standing at the balcony door, and stepped toward the bed. He smiled in approval.

"She's coming around." He assured Thranduil. Alasse slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and smiled when she saw her father.

"Ada." She whispered happily.

"Yes. I'm here." Thranduil said, biting his lip to keep back the tears of relief. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked. Thranduil frowned, panic rising in his veins.

"Meld, you've been terribly ill. I came to be with you. Do you not remember?" He asked, trying to sound collected.

"Oh...yes...I think so." Alasse nodded. "I'm glad you're...here with me." She smiled again.

"So am I,_ ion-iel-."_ Thranduil agreed. Elrond came around to the other side of the bed.

"How do you feel, young one?" He asked, smiling warmly. Alasse grimaced with her eyes shut.

"I...I hurt." She moaned.

"I know. You will be experiencing that for a while, I'm afraid. A few weeks at least. But it will gradually grow fainter till it's completely gone."

"Good." Alasse said wearily. Elrond stepped closer beside the bed and took her pulse. "Where...where's Aragorn?" Alasse asked. Both elder elves exchanged a surprised look.

"_Aragorn?"_ Thranduil sputtered. He'd expected her to ask for Legolas!

"He is tending to his duties. Do you want I should summon him, penneth?" Elrond offered, gently rubbing her chest, while checking her heart rate. She wanted to say yes, but decided against it.

"No. That's all right." She shook her head tiredly. "I just wondered where he was. He...he was so kind, and tried to help me...when I was hurt." She felt worn out already, but even now she didn't feel it wise to reveal her true feelings for Aragorn just yet. Well, at least not to their fathers! "By the way..._where _is that...brother of mine?" She asked.

"He said he had to go out." Thranduil answered. "I expect him to return any minute."

"Alasse, I need you to tell me the truth." Elrond said firmly, standing above her. "Does your shoulder hurt?"

"Mph. It feels...stiff." Alasse mumbled. Elrond took her injured arm in his skilled hands, and gently rolled her arm around, so she could get the lax muscles to recirculate again. "Ohh, that doesn't feel half bad." She smiled contentedly. Then her hands clutched her sides protectively.

"You do a bit of that every day, and your shoulder should feel back to normal before too long. Now, I have to..." Elrond paused. Alasse whimpered anxiously. He noted how frightened she looked. The last time she'd been aware of his presence, they'd been trying to save her, but the methods had been distressing. "It's all right, child. I'm not going to hurt you, _this time." _He said sympathetically._"_But I do need to make a quick check though." However, he waited patiently.

Alasse stiffened. When her spirit had been between the realms of the dead and of the living, her fevered mind had told her that Lord Elrond's presence meant pain-due to the cleansing and dressing routines he'd had to perform to keep her alive-, that every time he was around and tried to help her, that he would inflict duress on her. At the time, Alasse had been so sick, so weakened from the fever and so badly wanted the chronic pain to go away, that she'd believed it. Now her subconscious was telling her the same thing. She was conflicted. She had no reason to mistrust Elrond. He was very kind and like a second father to her. She knew she could trust him, but the passed few wayward days had been emotionally, physically, and mentally turbulent, and try as she might, she could not will her hands to move from her stomach and let him do his job.

"I...I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"It's all right, my dear." Elrond said kindly. "I understand. It will only take a minute, I promise." Alasse nodded, but he had to gently pull her hand away from her side so he could examine her abdomen. Alasse looked away and stared out the window. Thranduil watched his friend pensively. Elrond smiled. "Things are slowly getting better." He said with satisfaction. "I find no more signs of infection and the wound is starting to scab over." He carefully closed the gown up and placed the covers back over her. "It will be a while before it's not as noticeable, but it'll lightly fade with time."

"Thank the Valar." Thranduil smiled.

"Now, do you think you can handle a little nourishment, Alasse?" Elrond asked.

"I'm really not hungry, Sir." Alasse shook her head. "I'm just very tired. But...I know how strongly you stress the need for food when one is ill, so...I'll try."

"That is very good." Elrond approved. "We will keep it light for now. When you've had your fill, then I want you to get some rest."

"No problem there." Alasse tried to joke, but she was almost half asleep already.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Legolas cleared his throat as he appeared. "I didn't realize you were in the middle of consultation."

"Nah. We are finished, penneth." Elrond grinned. "Come in." Legolas came over to the bed. Gimli and Aragorn stood at the doorway, looking in. Legolas grinned nervously.

"Good to have you back, sister." He said. Alasse smiled, but she could barely keep her eyes open. "I, uh...well, I picked these for you. I...hope you like them." Alasse tiredly reached for the flowers but didn't have the strength to sit up. Thranduil took the blossoms and handed them to her.

"_Hannon __le, gwanur (_thank you, brother)_._They are beautiful." Alasse spoke quietly. Legolas leaned over and kissed her face.

"It's good to hear your voice again." Legolas smiled sadly. Alasse nodded. Legolas straightened up. Gimli waltzed into the room.

"_Gimli!" _Aragorn hissed. Thranduil stared the dwarf down, not appreciating his abrupt manner with his daughter needing rest and _quiet!_

"Gimli?" Alasse grinned weakly.

"Oh, lassie. It sure does this old dwarf good to hear yur lovely voice again!" Gimli sniffled. Legolas and Elrond tried not to laugh at the sight of the crotchety dwarf crying. "Here. These are for you, lass." He showered her another bouquet of beautiful flowers, only his were yellow while Legolas's were pink. Thranduil took the flowers.

"Thank you, Gimli." Alasse smiled widely. "You're sweet." Gimli blushed deeply and coughed. Elrond and Legolas snorted in laughter.

"Ahem!" Gimli grunted loudly. "See, laddie? I told you she'd like mine better!" He boasted to Legolas with his arms crossed over his chest.

"_What?" _Legolas sputtered defensively. "Not so. I told you, she likes pink better. Hence, I believe _I _have bestowed the greater token."

"_Ah, pfft!"_ Gimli waved him off. Thranduil stiffened, trying not to shout at everyone to leave the room and let his daughter rest. But he was very close. But his anger melted away when he heard Alasse giggle at their friendly banter. She suddenly didn't feel quite as tired anymore.

"I have had more connections to blossoms than you ever would, hiding under the ground from the light of day...like a stout mole!" Legolas teased ruthlessly. Now, Thranduil did chuckle.

_That 's my good son, _he thought. Elrond could not contain his laughter any longer.

"Stout, you say?" Gimli fumed. "Well, that is just rich coming from a pointy-eared, runny-nosed, wobbly-legged Elvish princeling...who primps his mane like a _girl!" _Alasse laughed heartily. Aragorn did too.

"Why you little..." Legolas clenched his fists.

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn chuckled as he stood between them, pushing them aside. The two of them grabbed Aragorn under his legs and flipped him over where he landed with a thud on his back. Thank the Valar he landed on the plush, velvet rug!

"Fellows, st-stop!" Alasse laughed wearily. "You'll make me burst my stitches." She reminded them.

"The child is right. She needs rest, and _quiet! _The two of you ruffians, out. _Now." _Elrond demanded.

"That is _NOT _a request." Thranduil glowered.

"She likes mine better." Gimli smirked.

"Nuh-uh! Alasse! Say you like mine better!" Legolas begged as Elrond shoved them out the door. He knelt down beside Aragorn.

"Are you hurt, son?" He asked with concern.

"I...don't think so." Aragorn grinned. "Give me a hand?" Elrond grasped his hand and slowly pulled him to his feet.

"Do you feel dizzy, or lightheaded?" Elrond asked.

"Ada, I'm fine." Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"That was quite a blow they landed you." Thranduil added, also a bit concerned.

"Trust me, my lord. It's not the first time, and I'm sure it won't be the last." Aragorn assured him.

"_I remember that." _Alasse said in a sing-song voice.

"Remember what, my dear?" Elrond asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing." Aragorn answered quickly.

"Hobbits. _Never_ underestimate a hobbit." Alasse grinned, before yawning. Her eyelids were fading now that the excitement was over.

"I, uhm...I realize you've already been showered with tokens of affection, but...I thought you might like these." Aragorn said sheepishly, offering a bouquet of white roses.

"_Oh, Estel..."_ Alasse breathed, her heart thudding in her chest. For some reason, she looked very rosy. "Thank you. These are very beautiful."

"You like them." Aragorn grinned widely. Elrond noticed that look, and he also noticed the equal countenance on the young elleth's face.

"I do! _Hannon le, mel...mellon." _She caught herself.

"Well, I'm glad to know I could be of service." Aragorn said, with a very giddy smile. "I hope you feel better soon."

"I think I am." Alasse said, a bit flirtatiously.

"Well, get some rest." Aragorn said as he stepped back away from the bed. He bumped into the doorway, then quickly closed it behind him. Thranduil rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm very tired." Alasse sighed.

"Of course, dear. I have given strict orders that you are not be disturbed, without your consent." Elrond said. _Though a few seem to completely disregard that matter of courtesy! _ "You are exhausted, Alasse. Get some sleep, child." He patted her shoulder. Alasse's eyes were already closed.

"Iel-?" Thranduil whispered. "_Whose _gift did you fancy more?"

"They're...all thoughtful...but...I liked Aragorn's the most." Alasse said sleepily. Thranduil was taken aback. Elrond? He smiled and shook his head. He knew what was going on! "But, Ada?"

"Yes, melleth?"

"Don't tell Legolas!"

* * *

"**Be glad she's not a mortal", he says. How is Thranduil going to respond when he learns that Aragorn and his daughter love each other?**


	11. Chapter 11 Why We Fight

It had been four days since Alasse had been brought back from the dead. She was still incredibly fragile, and slept a lot, but Elrond assured her family it would help her regain her strength. She had very little appetite though and made skimpy nibbles when food was brought to her. Thranduil had not slept at all since he'd arrived in Minas Tirith. He was glued to her side. Legolas, Gimli Gandalf, and Aragorn visited often. Alasse appreciated their company, but her eyes just danced every time Aragorn was around. Alasse had not seen her precious little hobbit friends since she'd come back. Thranduil had felt that they would be too noisy and wear her out. They'd been begging to see her, especially Pippin.

* * *

The king's company had held a memorial service for the fallen that morning. Legolas, Thranduil, and Alasse had listened silently in reverence from her bedroom window, then she'd fallen asleep. She woke up again around early afternoon. "Ada?" She yawned.

"Yes, my love?" Thranduil asked anxiously.

"Ada, I would really like to see the hobbits." Alasse looked up at him pleadingly.

"I do not think you are strong enough yet, daughter." Thranduil replied. "I do not want you to become overexcited. It could wear you out, and I do not want what little strength you have right now to waver."

"Please, Ada?" Alasse persisted. "I miss them. I miss Frodo, and Sam. And Merry and Pip. They will not overexert me, if you stress my condition to them. They may be hyper little folk, especially Pip! But they won't do anything that would harm a friend,_ if_ you warn them ahead of time."

Thranduil sighed. He wanted her to have all that her heart desired, but he was very afraid for her health. Seeing her like this still made him shudder. "I will see what can be arranged." He said reluctantly. Alasse smiled, touching his arm.

"_Hannon le, Ada."_She said softly. "I...I suppose it's going to some time before I can get back into battle." Thranduil's heart dropped and he gaped in horror, his piercing blue eyes riddled with fear. _"__Ada?" _Alasse pressed with concern. "Are you all right?" Thranduil stiffened.

"You will _never _set foot in a battle again, my child! Never! Not _any _battle!" He blurted out.

"Ada!" Alasse sputtered.

"Alasse, my dearest daughter, look where fighting has gotten you! Frail, bedridden, killed! You shouldn't be in that bed like this. This _never_ should've happened to you. You _don't know _what it's like, to watch your own child suffer so, and all you can do is sit there, helpless, unable to do anything to make things better." Thranduil began to weep.

"Ada..." Alasse murmured softly.

"Countless times I have watched Legolas go off to battle, strong and confident. But every time he did not return, or had come back injured or worse...you are not a parent, iel-. Someday, the Valar willing, you will have children of your own and you will understand. I've lost you once already, my precious princess. I...I cannot...I _will not _let it happen again!"

Tears filled Alasse's eyes that he'd spoken so brusquely. She breathed deeply several times before answering. "I'm sorry, dear one. I have upset you." Her father said in a more gentle tone. He sat on the bed behind her. He bent down and kissed her face, holding her head in his lap.

"Ada, I do not pretend to understand what you've been through, now and in the past." Alasse began.

"Shh. Let's not speak of it. You need your rest, darling. Go to sleep." Thranduil shushed her.

"No. I have to say this! Adar, everything you just said, is all the more reason that I _must_ fight!" Alasse told him.

"Dearest..." Thranduil tried to speak.

"Ada, the truth is that I am very scared." Alasse said sadly.

"Why, my dear? What frightens you?" Thranduil asked protectively.

"I...I am afraid to go back and fight." Alasse said truthfully. "Ada, I have never been so grievously injured like that before." She gingerly rubbed her stomach. "And it still hurts. This was unlike any other attack I've ever endured. And I'm scared of being inflicted with it or worse next time. I don't want to feel that kind of pain again!" She had to stop to catch her breath.

"And you won't." Thranduil promised.

"But, I can't just play it safe the rest of my life. Adar, there is a reason that we fight in Middle Earth, and I don't want to forget why! But...I suppose now I have a small taste of what you've felt all these_ millennia_ after being scourged with dragon fire. What I'm trying to say is...I _want _to keep fighting the good fight, I truly do! But I would be lying if I said that I'll be ready any time soon."

Thranduil tenderly stroked her face. "Why torment yourself so?" He asked sadly. "Then why fight at all, daughter?" Alasse sighed wearily.

"Because...there's a reason. Purity...needs...to be...protected..." She whispered, drifting into sleep.

Thranduil wept silently. Why did his children have to be so...so brave? Sometimes he hated it, when he saw the bad side of what they had to endure. His son and daughter were adults now, but they would always be his little elflings. It always shattered him to see them suffer, and along with the losses he'd endured in his life, it had more often than not led to him obsessively overdoing it in trying to protect them. But he was their father. A father's duty is to look after his children. What else could he do? Without his wife at his side, he didn't know any other way to do it. "You will _never _go through this kind of pain again. That I can promise you!" He kissed her. Had Legolas been there, he would've questioned if his father had made that promise to Alasse or himself.

* * *

The sun was setting, painting a beautiful golden, pink, and purple shadow over the city of Gondor. Alasse was awake. Gandalf, Thranduil, and Legolas were in the room with her. There was a knock at the door. Aragorn and Gimli appeared. "Oh, hello." Alasse gleamed. That starry look as she gazed at Aragorn was not lost on Gandalf!

"We thought you might like some company!" Gimli announced. Thranduil braced himself. He was determined to not upset his daughter again, while she was not well yet. But, the moment she showed signs of fatigue, he would quickly insure that the party was over!

"Something smells...scrumptious." Alasse grinned. Two heads peeked from around the corner. Alasse beamed. "Merry, Pip. Come in!" The two little hobbits raced over to the bed.

"We brought you these!" Pippin announced. They were both holding bouquets of flowers.

"Oh, that was thoughtful of you." Alasse said.

"Whose do you like better?" Pippin asked eagerly. Alasse glanced at Legolas. He held his hands up innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, not you too!" She playfully scolded the hobbits. "Somebody has been spending too much time around Uncle Gimli." She smirked. Legolas snorted loudly.

"_What_ did you call me, lass?" Gimli growled. Alasse giggled.

"I'm not taking it back." She said.

"We've been wanting to see you, but they wouldn't let us in." Pippin rambled. The last time they'd seen her, she'd been dead then Aragorn had called her back to the living. Pippin had been shaken to the core. Now that he could be near her in person, and she was very much alive, his relief came spilling out in typical Took fashion.

"I'm sorry about that, fellows." Alasse sighed. "But you're here _now! _And I like your blossoms the same. And, _what _smells so good?"

"Your dinner, my lady. Hobbit style." Sam announced as he appeared, bearing a tray of warm, mouth-watering food. The plates were simply _heaped _with food! Soft buns with melted butter, slices of the tastiest cheese in Gondor, the juiciest grapes, the reddest strawberries, warm sausage links, toast, sweet apple juice, and only the best roasted chicken. The tray was bordered with flowers.

"Oh my!" Alasse's eyes widened as Sam set the tray beside her. "All of this for me?"

"It always makes us feel better." Frodo smiled as he came in.

"You hobbits are very hearty. Thank you. But I do not know if I can eat _all _of it! There's enough to feed an army of elves."

"You'll really miss out if you do not at least taste it." Gandalf told her. Now that he mentioned it, her stomach growled and her mouth watered.

"Well, it must be working. I do feel rather hungry now." She agreed.

"Our friends have had full run of the royal kitchen all afternoon." Aragorn explained. "They demanded on fixing it themselves."

"Aww, fellows. You didn't have to go to all that trouble." Alasse murmured happily.

"It was no trouble, Miss Alasse! No trouble at all." Sam said.

"It was our pleasure." Merry nodded. "Felt like we were back home in the Shire."

"We've been wanting to help, but did not know what to do." Frodo mused. "This seemed like the right idea when King Thranduil informed us that you requested our presence." Alasse glanced at her father in surprise. He smiled fondly.

"Thank you, Father. I'm glad you did." Alasse told him warmly. "It's good to see you all. I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too." Frodo nodded.

"How are you feeling, Miss Alasse?" Sam asked.

"Bedridden." Alasse sighed. "Weary, but a little bit better every day, thank you, Sam."

"You'd best dig in before it gets cold!" Pippin urged her. "And there is nothing worse than cold sausage links!"

"No, you don't want that!" Merry agreed.

"All right." Alasse chuckled. "What have you four been up to of late, or do I dare ask?" She teased.

"Oh, they only blew up the royal kitchen." Legolas said sarcastically. Gandalf laughed.

"No, we didn't!" Pippin gasped defensively.

"The elf is stretching it a bit." Frodo teased.

"What else is new?" Gimli shrugged. Aragorn had to laugh. Thranduil remained stoic.

"Of course, we only had to ban Pippin entirely from the kitchen." Merry said cockily. "Him cooking? Talk about a disaster!"

"Oui! Take it back!" Pippin huffed. He tackled Merry and the two of them rolled around on the floor, wrestling.

The hobbits sang and danced and told stories from the Shire, most of them hilarious. They also entertained Thranduil with memories of the quest for the Ring. Everyone smiled warmly when they recalled the moment that Merry and Pippin had 'deafeted' Boromir in a sword fight. Of course, Aragorn tried to deny having been bested, but the hobbits wouldn't keep their mouths shut and boasted to the Elvin king how they'd waylaid the king of Gondor.

Thranduil remained cautious the entire time, making sure his daughter didn't get too tired. But she laughed merrily and looked happier than he'd seen her in days. And he had no idea what magic those hobbits used in their culinary masterpiece, but he was grateful because Alasse ate every bite, even though it wasn't their accustomed Elvish food! And in spite of himself, he found himself relaxing as he let the little folk fuss over his daughter. They even placed a circlet of freshly picked flowers on her head! Legolas relished in all of it. Thranduil felt more peaceful than he had since he'd come. It soothed his heart more than he could say to see his children so carefree.

* * *

Elrond finally appeared and the hobbits gradually left, but not without showering Alasse with lots of hugs and get well wishes. Aragorn, Gandalf, and Gimli slowly left the room. Thranduil finally stretched his legs and spoke with Elrond on the other side of the room. Legolas stood by the bed. "You look tired, sister." He said.

"I am." Alasse giggled. "I think this was the best medicine ever."

"For me too." Legolas nodded. "Lord Elrond says that you are getting better every day. But you still must take it easy!"

"Ai. He said it will take time. And I'll have to be very patient, which you know is _not _my strong suit! But he said the wounds _will _heal." Alasse said.

"I'm glad for that." Legolas smiled. "It's not the same without you fighting Orcs, tagging along after me."

"Well, just don't you go wiping out more than me now!" She teased.

"Ai?" Legolas arched his eyebrows.

"Because _if _you do, I shall hear of it from Gimli, and when I get out of this bed, I'm going to swoop in and wound your masculine elf pride so fast you'll never forget it!" She warned him.

"In your dreams, sister." Legolas teased, walking away.

"Oh, you are asking for it, brother dear! You just prepare to be spurned!" Alasse called after him.

"I think someone has had enough excitement for one day." Elrond smiled.

"I'm not about to argue." Alasse sighed. She was pretty tired.

"You get a good-night's rest, penneth." Elrond told her.

"I will!" Alasse agreed. Elrond left father and daughter to have some privacy. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"I'm afraid our friends have wearied you, darling." He said gruffly.

"It's all right, Father." Alasse smiled, her eyelids droopy. "No need to fret."

"How do you feel, daughter?"

"Sore, from all that laughing." Alasse puffed, rubbing her stomach.

"I knew it! I knew it was too much for you." Thranduil huffed.

"No, Father. It's a _good _hurt." Alasse assured him. "I feel wonderful. Just very tired."

"That's what I mean." Thranduil muttered. "But, hobbits must have some great gift of magic. That is the most I have seen you eat at all!"

"I couldn't help it." Alasse said. "They'd worked so hard on it to cheer me up. And it _was _delightful." She yawned. "I had a good time, Father. Thank you for doing this." She smiled up at him. His anger began to melt away.

"I'm glad to do anything that pleases you, darling. But sometimes your well being must come first."

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse began to nod off. "This...is why..we fight." She whispered.

* * *

**Next chapter is supposed to be more about the Aragorn fluff. Or at least referred to!**


	12. Chapter 12 Drawn Out Confessions

Aragorn busied himself with his kingly duties, but Alasse was always on his mind. He wished he could be beside her every minute of the day, seeing to her every need, making sure she didn't wear herself out, watching her smile and seeing her laugh, something they'd all thought they'd never hear ever again!

Truth was, he didn't think King Thranduil would _ever _grace his blessing on such a union, with Aragorn being a mortal and Alasse being an elf. And he certainly didn't want to tighten the noose by filling her mind with futile expectations. So, the brave ranger was keeping a safe distance, 'for the peace of all involved' he kept telling himself. Unbeknownst to him, she kept asking everyone why he wouldn't visit her.

Alasse was concerned about Thranduil. He hadn't slept at all in nearly a week! The next time Elrond entered her room, she tilted her head towards her father. Thranduil's usually dashing features were heavy laden with care and exhaustion. Elrond silently nodded to her, letting her know that he would take care of it.

Legolas strode into the room. "Hello, sister. How do you feel?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Fine." Alasse said. "It's good to at least be sitting up. I do wish though I could be outdoors for a little while at least!"

"Ai. Anything's better than being stuck in bed." Legolas agreed. "Father, how about a drink?" He suggested cheerily, carrying a bottle of blood red wine.

"That would be wonderful, thank you, son!" Thranduil's eyes lit up. "Err...what _is _it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Worry not, Father. It is only the finest wine in all of Gondor. Aragorn insisted on you having your own bottle, to make your stay here more welcome." Legolas said.

"That _would _be very welcome!" Thranduil smiled.

"I know it is not what we are accustomed to at home in Mirkwood," Legolas said quickly, "but I have tasted it, and it will surprise you, Ada! It is excellent, for _human _wine!"

Thranduil did not have to be told twice. He filled his glass to the brim and drank it immediately. His stern features concentrating suspiciously, relaxed in delight. "Ahh, you are right, Legolas. It _is _superb, for _human _wine."

"It's good to see you smile again, Ada." Alasse said softly from the bed. Thranduil turned at her in surprise. He'd been so worried about _her, _he hadn't realized that his children had been equally burdened for him.

"Forgive me, _ion-iel-._" He said contritely.

"Oh, please just enjoy your drink." Alasse said. "Everyone knows how much you favor good wine!" Thranduil drank it all. He reared his head back comfortably in his chair and was soon heavily sleeping.

"He's out like a light!" Legolas declared. Elrond peeked around the corner.

"Did it work, Legolas?" He asked.

"Did _what _work?" Alasse asked curiously.

"Ai, Sir. It did. Mission accomplished!" Legolas smiled.

"Did you spike the wine with a sedative?" Alasse gaped, admiring the healer's cunning.

"I knew your rock-headed father would _never _listen to me about getting some much needed rest, and that he'd _never _receive the wine from me." Elrond explained. "He would immediately suspect what I was up to and refuse to drink it. So I..._ahem._..enlisted the help of Legolas to casually induce the gesture."

"You mean _coerced, _don't you?" Alasse snickered.

"With hard heads you have to be devious." Elrond shrugged innocently.

"Yes. Remember that, _Legolas!" _Alasse scolded. Everyone knew he could be just as stubborn as his father, if not more so!

"How do you feel today, penneth?" Elrond asked Alasse.

"Better. I only wish I could be outside for a little."

"You don't look so pale anymore, and your appetite is improving." Elrond noted. "It is a lovely day out. I think a brief time on the terrace won't hurt."

"Really?" Alasse's eyes lit up. She immediately threw the covers back and attempted to get out of bed, but she winced when a sudden pain jabbed her in the abdomen. _Oh, I forgot. __Can't just sprint everywhere just yet._

"Easy there, child. Not so fast." Elrond chuckled. "_Slow down. _You must take it easy. You haven't been out of bed for two weeks. You must not overdo it."

"I won't." Alasse said. "I'm not like my brother." Legolas frowned playfully as he brought her her silk bathrobe.

"Now you'd better be nice to me, sister, or you will have to fend for yourself." He warned her. She slipped into her bathrobe then Legolas put his arm around her and slowly helped her to her feet. "You all right?" He asked.

"Ai. I might need a little help across the room though, till I find my land legs again." Alasse said gratefully.

"At least you're a much better patient than your devilishly stubborn gwanur and adar." Elrond sighed with relief. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I've learned through observation that it's much quicker and less fatiguing to just accept the help." Alasse said. "Though I do feel so awkward not being able to scurry across the room on my own."

"Well, if you're as obedient as you claim to be, you'll be back on your feet sooner rather than later."

Legolas was about to carry her out to the balcony-trying to make things easier so she wouldn't get overtired-. "She can walk, Legolas." Elrond said. "I will help you, Alasse. You run along, Legolas. I wish to speak with your sister, _alone." _ Elrond said firmly.

"Oh...all right," Legolas frowned.

_Maybe I'd be safer in bed! _Alasse thought. "Legolas, if you see Aragorn, would you _please_ ask him why he is hiding from me?"

"Of course!" Legolas exclaimed, eager to have some fun at Aragorn's expense.

* * *

With one hand on her back and her leaning on his arm for support, Elrond helped Alasse cautiously step outside onto the balcony. The air was fresh and a lovely breeze was blowing. Alasse leaned on the rail for support and soaked in the view. It was magnificent. She could see so much: the mountains, the city, the people, the landscape...it was breathtaking. She breathed deeply of the soothing air. Then she was brought back to reality as she could feel the steel-eyed healer watching her closely.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked quickly.

"What makes you say that?" Elrond asked.

"You were, rather abrupt when you shooed Legolas away." Alasse pointed out.

"Oh. Forgive me that." Elrond said nonchalantly.

"To think that Aragorn rules all of this...it's unbelievable." Alasse murmured wistfully. Elrond watched her. She had that look again. And the longing was thick in her voice. He nodded to himself.

* * *

Legolas found Aragorn in the stables. Legolas narrowed his eyes playfully and marched ferociously to the king and roughly tapped him on the shoulder. Aragorn turned in surprise. "Hello, Legolas." He was taken aback to see the serious glare on the archer's face. "Is...something wrong, Legolas?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"We need to talk." Legolas said venomously. Aragorn gaped at his unusual manner.

"_All right..." _He nodded, and after informing the stable hands and Merry that he was going for a walk, he followed the archer. To anyone else who did not know the elf and the king were such good friends, they would've assumed that Legolas was an assassin, leading the king to his death, by the cold manner he was marching in.

Legolas walked Aragorn to the armory which was unoccupied at the moment. Legolas slammed the door shut. He looked so _angry! _Aragorn stared at him in bewilderment. "You seem deeply vexed, my friend." Aragorn spoke, absolutely confused."What is the matter? _Something _is heavily troubling you."

Legolas stomped over to him and stared threateningly at him. Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. Legolas looked ready to kill someone! But inside, he was laughing his head off. "What have you done?" Legolas asked in an accusing tone.

Aragorn frowned. "Beg pardon?'

"You heard me!" Legolas exclaimed. "How could you do it? How could you do such a thing?"

"Legolas!" Aragorn shook his head. "Confound it, I don't even know what we're supposed to be talking about!"

"How dare you break my sister's heart!" Legolas glowered. Aragorn was stunned and nearly fell over.

"_What?" _He sputtered, thoroughly confused.

"You've been avoiding her, not even bothering to ask her in person how she is faring, giving her a wide berth, as if she were a case of plague!" Legolas hissed. He tightened his grip on his bow.

"_What!" _Aragorn gasped, buying into the exaggeration. "Legolas! I...I would never!" He bit back in horror. "I would _never _hurt Alasse! Not intentionally. She is my friend. I care about her deeply."

"Puh." Legolas sneered darkly. "Well, you have a gallant way of showing it." He said coldly.

"I...I meant no harm, I swear!" Aragorn rambled defensively. He believed that Legolas was truly angry with him. Aragorn felt horrible. He would rather be grievously wounded in battle than break Alasse's heart. The mere thought that he'd indirectly hurt her crushed him. "I...I was only trying to give her and your father time together. And you! You all went through an extremely traumatic ordeal, and I only tried to respect your space as a family by not constantly badgering you with questions, which I know you hate! And..."

"A likely story." Legolas said skeptically, starting to raise his armed bow.

"Put that down!" Aragorn commanded him. "We need to talk about_ this._ Would you please tell me just what colossal crime I have committed so that I can make amends?"

"It won't do you any good to play innocent with _me. _I saw you! I saw you do it." Legolas squinted dangerously.

"_**What?! **_Do _what?!**" **_Aragorn blurted out, exasperated.

"You _kissed _her." Legolas said slowly. Aragorn blinked, shaking his head, trying to grasp the sudden turn in the conversation. Then it finally dawned on him! Legolas had been playing him the whole time.

_I feel so stupid! _Aragorn winced for not having caught on right away. He'd been so overwhelmed thinking he'd broken Alasse's heart that he hadn't been able to think clearly. He saw Legolas grinning at him like a cat in a birdhouse. Aragorn sighed, struggling not to laugh. _Oh, very clever. You devious little elf! _"You have quite the imagination, Legolas. I don't know what you're talking about." Aragorn snorted nonchalantly.

Legolas pounced and tackled him to the ground. "Oh, come now, Aragorn. I saw you kiss her!" Legolas smirked down at him. "I dare you to deny it, human!" He started to retrieve his bow. This time, Aragorn just gazed at him with his infamous stare.

"What makes you think that?" Aragorn asked innocently.

"What, do you think I'm blind, you absentminded human?" Legolas laid it on thick, with a laugh. "I keep an ever watchful, sharp eye on _**ANY **_male species that comes that close to my sister's precious lips, and that includes _**YOU!" **_

"Oh, you are one dangerous elf." Aragorn shrugged it off. Legolas backed off of him and Aragorn got back to his feet.

"You just thank the Valar, that my father was too choked up to notice!" Legolas exclaimed. Aragorn's mirthful face fell for a second. The idea of approaching Thranduil on this subject did intimidate him more than he would ever admit.

"Dangerous, huh?" He chuckled lightly. Legolas leaned in closely to him.

"He would _**kill **_you! He is utterly terrifying, to be feared more than any Orc or Balrog you will _ever_ encounter." Legolas warned.

"Hannon le, for the head's up." Aragorn whispered.

Then Legolas smiled and clapped his shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Aragorn. There is no soul in all of Middle Earth that I would be more proud to call my brother!" He declared passionately.

Aragorn was taken aback. He was dumbfounded but relieved. He gave a quirky smile and nodded.

"Same goes for me, Legolas." Aragorn said fondly.

"I've known for ages that you are in love with my sister." Legolas stated. "Truly, I think it is wonderful. Though I know not which choice of kindred either of you will choose, I want you to know that you have my full blessing, _mellon-nin." _Aragorn hugged the archer.

"Thank you, Legolas. But I have not spoken of it to anyone."

"You didn't have to." Legolas teased, nudging him in the gut.

"_Really?" _Aragorn's eyes widened. "That obvious?"

"That obvious." Legolas gloated. "You must tell her! She deserves to know."

"It will require a choice, one that is not easy to make." Aragorn said sullenly. "I would rather not put her in that position."

"Or yourself, eh?" Legolas added. Aragorn nodded. "Of course, you will have to take this matter up with my father!" Aragorn actually paled.

"Aye." He grunted feebly. He was dreading that meeting! He just knew that the great Elvin king would more than likely literally bite his head off! Out of all the mortal dangers and monsters he'd faced through battle after battle, Aragorn was truly terrified of Thranduil. "That is not a subject I can just broach on the spur of the moment. This is going to take tremendous consideration."

Legolas popped his friend's arm. "Oh, I understand!" He told him.

"You do?" Aragorn sighed.

"Mmm-hmm. You're scared!" Legolas belted out laughing.

* * *

Alasse and Elrond were watching the people of Gondor go about their business. In the town square, Faramir was leaning on his wife and Gimli for support, as Pippin and Sam were running around playing with his crutches and trying to test them out. Sam was begging for a turn but Pippin would not hand them over. They were three heads taller than him, but that didn't stop him. He climbed onto the edge of the large water fountain and used it as a boost then lunged forward with a crutch under each arm. Frodo was laughing. Pippin fell face forward into a wicker crate of chickens. Sam took advantage of Pippin's misfortune and snatched the crutches. The whole scene was so amusing, that Elrond and Alasse had to laugh. But the giggling heartily made her stomach hurt and she clutched her middle to calm herself. Elrond rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.

"So, Estel has neglected his duty as king to see that his guest is properly welcome?" Elrond asked Alasse.

"Hmm? I'm sorry. What?" She frowned.

"You insinuated that he has been avoiding you?"

"Maybe not intentionally. But I've hardly seen him at all since my recovery has improved." Alasse hung her head. "I wish he would at least say hello to me."

"You know, being king is a tremendous responsibility." Elrond said casually.

"I understand that. My father is a king." She reminded him. Elrond was trying not to smile.

"You greatly favor Estel's company, don't you?" He began.

"Oh, yes. He is a _dear _friend." Alasse beamed, not realizing that the clever old healer was reeling her in.

"Not everyone looks too kindly on rangers." He said gruffly.

"Or dwarves." Alasse added. A loud popping noise could be heard down from the balcony. In the city street, Gandalf was wielding his magic fireworks. The children clapped in delight, and the adults were stunned in amazement. "Oh, look." Alasse smiled. "Mithrandir's fireworks can _never not _cheer _every _race!"

"I suppose a marriage union would be a suitable occasion." Elrond said subtly.

"Indeed, it would be." Alasse agreed, not picking up on the hint. "By the way, thank you for 'helping' Ada to finally rest! I do not believe he has slept at all in a week! I was becoming worried about him, so was Legolas!"

"It was only because he cares so much for the both of you."

"I know." Alasse hung her head.

"Estel is a great leader. But I do not believe it is enough."

"What do you mean?" Alasse frowned in surprise.

"Well, a king does need an equal partner." Elrond shrugged.

"Faramir is the best steward any king can ask for!" Alasse exclaimed.

"I was referring to more along the lines of a soulmate." Elrond cleared his throat.

"Legolas and I are very fond of him, as is Gimli. We all feel united as one, like family." Alasse said passionately.

"That is what I meant."

"What? I'm sorry?"

"_You're_ quite fond of him. You said so yourself." Elrond stated.

"Ai. Your point?"

"_Very _fond of him." Elrond smiled mischievously. At first it didn't register in her mind. Then suddenly, it hit her like a thunderclap.

"Oh!" She gasped. "You're talking about...you meant...We're_ just_ friends!" Alasse gave the jaunt faced elf a pointed look.

"Indeed?" Elrond grunted skeptically. "Well, I am quite relieved, my dear, to hear that. I would hate to see my friend pining for no reason. I'm afraid that Aragorn slipped out alone yester-eve, while we were all sleeping." He lied, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"_What?!"_ Alasse sputtered in panic. "Why?! _Where_ is he going?"

"There have been reports going around of more uprisings in the south. The foolish ranger thought he could take on the source on his own, before anyone else gets hurt." Elrond facepalmed his forehead, putting up a very good front of the ever frustrated father.

"Then send someone after him! Why didn't he take his army? He's the king, for crying out loud! He can't go out there alone, he'll get killed!" Alasse gasped in alarm.

"A king can do as he pleases." Elrond shook his head, trying to hide his triumphant grin.

"How could he do something so stupid?!" Alasse blurted out loudly. Elrond looked offended that she'd called his son less than intelligent. Alasse gulped and quickly tried to remedy her mistake. "I...I mean. N-not stupid. Aragorn is brave and fearless, and that makes him do 'questionable' things to those who don't know him. Be he's_ not _stupid!"

"Then why are you playing Naneth to him?" Elrond teased.

"Because, if he never came back, I'd never forgive him!" Alasse rambled, not realizing where this conversation was leading.

"And why is that?"

"Because...I can't live without him! I need him! _W-we _need him! And he needs me! I-I mean _us! _He needs _us. _I lov-" Alasse froze, gaping as if she'd been suddenly struck by lightning. Elrond smirked. "I...I...I mean, we...I...he can't just..."

"You're in love with him, are you not?" Elrond prodded knowingly. Alasse's face burned the color of juniper berries. She couldn't produce a rational thought, her brain stunned. "Mmm-hmm. That's what I thought." Elrond smiled warmly. "So, my diagnosis was correct."

"I...I...I just...I...I mean…that was only...I was...meant to say..." Alasse stammered desperately, feeling like a small elfling caught with her hand in the biscuit jar. Elrond gloated. Alasse finally gave up and sighed. "Well, my wise friend, when have I _ever _been able to fool you, and succeeded?" She giggled nervously.

"That day, my dear, will_ never_ come, not during_ my _Age." Elrond said grandly.

"Aha! I knew it!" Legolas declared triumphantly behind them.

"Aah! How long have you been standing there?" Alasse scolded as they both whirled around to face him. Her cheeks flushed crimson red.

"Oh, dear sister, I heard _every _word." Legolas grinned evilly.

"_Ai, Valar, help me!" _Alasse gasped. Elrond stood there, laughing in amusement. "It isn't _that _funny." Alasse moaned.

"Oh, yes it is!" Legolas giggled. Alasse knew she was busted. In truth, it was quite relieving to finally speak openly about it with someone! "Denial will get you nowhere. I have _very _excellent hearing, you know." Legolas said tauntingly.

"That's right, rub it in." Alasse shook her head. "How did you know?"

"Come now, sister. How could I not? I've always known." Legolas smiled.

"I think that's enough excitement for the moment." Elrond interrupted. "We can discuss this in more comfortable settings. You are not yet fully recovered and have been on your feet for long enough." He said professionally. Alasse nodded and Legolas helped her walk back inside. He carefully helped her sit down on the bed. Elrond pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Legolas, did you know that Aragorn disappeared last night?" Alasse asked worriedly.

"_What?" _Legolas laughed skeptically. "But I was just..." He cut himself off when Elrond cleared his throat. "No, I did not know that." Legolas played along.

"You have to go after him and make sure he's all right!" Alasse pleaded. _"__Saes, gwanur_ (Please, brother)!"

"I'll do more than that!" Legolas huffed 'angrily', clenching his bow. "Once I find him, I'm going to wring his neck, and I have confidence that Gimli will wholeheartedly approve that sentiment!" Legolas didn't tell his sister that Aragorn was standing outside her room around the corner and was hearing every word!

"Mind your words, penneth." Elrond warned him. "That is my son you are referring to. When you find him, you will bring him to _me _to wring his neck."

"_Which_ one of the healing arts is that again?" Alasse arched her eyebrows at him.

"Curing hard-heads." Elrond answered. Alasse rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt fatigued and crawled back under the blankets. Legolas left and laughed silently till his sides hurt when he saw Aragorn's petrified face as he met him in the hall.

"You do realize we will have to take this matter up with your father?" Elrond teased again.

"Oh, no!" Alasse cried. "Can you not whip up another tonic and put it in his wine to help him rest? Maybe longer this time? Say...a couple _thousand _years?" She begged pitifully. Elrond laughed.

"My dear child, if I had been able to procure such a remedy, I would've used it on him _long _before now!" He chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13 A Father's Nightmare

**To be honest, for a while I was considering pairing Alasse up with Elladan, one of Elrond's twins. But a lot of you asked for her and Aragorn to get together, and I am enjoying it though it feels odd to put Arwen in the sister category. **

* * *

Aragorn and his friends of the Fellowship were all sad to say goodbye to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They wished the hobbits well and Aragorn arranged a full escort to accompany them back to the Shire. Alasse also thanked them for their singing and dancing, telling them it had been some of the best medicine possible. "We were glad to be able to help." Frodo told her. Alasse kissed the top of his hair.

"_Hannon le, _Frodo Baggins." She murmured. Aragorn bowed before each of them and kissed their heads, still paying homage to them in their courageous acts that saved Middle Earth. Alasse watched the Gondorian king's humility and her heart swelled. _He is the most unselfish person I have ever known. And he isn't even an elf! __Middle Earth is blessed to have him. _

* * *

Alasse was recovering slowly but surely. The first day she could get up and walk out of bed, she'd begged for a hot bubble bath. The maid assigned to her from Aragorn, along with the female healer had gladly complied. That bath had been so soothing and Alasse slept so peacefully in the tub that she jolted when she realized the water had turned cold! "I want to see them." She said, as she was given clean linens to change into. She wanted to see her wounds. Standing in front of a full length mirror behind a privacy screen, she stared sullenly at the marks on her shoulder and stomach. Her hand instantly went to massage her shoulder. Thankfully, it felt back to normal now, with the therapy Elrond had in prescribed. Then she gazed unhappily at the terrible scar on her abdomen, and her fingers traced over the lines of the indents in her skin from the attack. This wound still hurt, and as her mind drifted back to those horrible moments when Ulgakh stabbed her, she shuddered before the maid and the healer brought her mind back to the present.

* * *

When Aragorn finally came to see her, he found her in the courtyard of the White Tree, staring at its snowy limbs and silky blossoms. She was sitting on a bench, a chain of flowers intertwined in her hair, rounding it like a crown and her long, auburn locks rustled in the breeze with her pointy elf ears peeking under her locks, looking like pink rosebuds. Some petals from the tree fluttered from the tree and into her lap. She picked them up tenderly and blew them from her hands as they sailed into the sky on the slight breeze. The serene sight made Aragorn's heart thud. In a fairy tale, this would've been the perfect spot, the perfect time to kneel down and ask her to be his queen! But life wasn't that simple. It would require a life-altering choice for either himself or her.

Instead, he quietly stepped beside her with his hands folded behind his back. Alasse giggled as she saw him. "Something funny?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"No, just amusing." Alasse grinned. "When you stand like that, it reminds me so much of your ada, Master Elrond. Especially when he's deep in thought. Just something I couldn't help noticing. Did you pick that habit up from him?"

"I don't know." Aragorn shrugged casually. "I suppose Arwen, or 'Ro would be the ones to ask that." He smiled at her. "You look much better."

"I _feel _much better." Alasse looked up at him wistfully. "At least, physically."

"I would guess you have much on your mind." Aragorn said, stepping closer.

"Mmm-hmm." Alasse nodded. She looked at him seriously. "Estel, can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, are...are you...are you ever afraid, to die?" Alasse met his eyes.

"Oh." Aragorn grunted, pursing his lips. "I...yes, and no."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that...I'm not afraid of dying, because I know where I am going in the next life." Aragorn said confidently. "What I _am_ afraid of, is dying prematurely, having not fulfilled what I was put here to do, having not accomplished my purpose." He gazed at the White Tree, the symbol of hope.

Alasse grew quiet. Those words sounded so close to what her mother had told her. She hadn't told anyone yet of that experience, partly because she wasn't sure right now if it had actually been a dream or not. She wanted to ask _somebody! _But she wasn't sure who would believe her. But Aragorn was her friend, and he of all people would certainly not laugh at her.

Aragorn noticed that she hadn't responded to his answer. He slowly placed his hand on top of hers. "Alasse? I..." He began quietly.

"There you are, iel-!" Thranduil panted in relief as he appeared behind them, startling the both of them. Aragorn sighed in resignation. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Faramir told me you'd gone out, but he did not know where."

"I've been right here, Ada. I'm sorry if I worried you." Alasse smiled.

"What shall I do with you? Seems I can't let you out of my sight for a moment." Thranduil shook his head. It was true. Ever since she'd come back to life, Thranduil had been hovering over her, wanting to know where she was, what she was doing, etc.

"I'm not an elfling, Ada." Alasse chuckled, hoping to ease the tension in his voice. "Besides, there are more than enough guards here to come to my aid if anything was to go wrong."

"Do you feel alright?" Thranduil asked worriedly. "Do you need to take a rest?"

"Believe me, Ada, I'm fine." Alasse said reassuringly, and put on the biggest smile she could.

"You shouldn't overdo it." Thranduil said firmly.

"Don't worry, I'm not. Estel and I were just talking." Alasse shrugged. Thranduil swallowed hard when he saw her face light up like a Christmas tree as she looked at Aragorn, and the way her eyes danced. A newfound panic seized his heart.

"Well, I came to fetch you." Thranduil said, taking her hand like a child.

"For what?" Alasse asked curiously.

"Lord Elrond wishes to examine you."

"_Again?" _Alasse frowned in confusion. "Ada, _ he's _the one who insisted I get plenty of fresh air, and he says that I'm doing very well, considering. Besides, I was going to get in some target practice with Legolas and Gimli. They should be here any moment."

Thranduil's eyes widened with fear at the mention of target practice. He didn't want her anywhere close to fighting of any kind again very soon! "Your health is more important." Thranduil said stiffly.

"If I may beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Aragorn interjected, "but I was going to accompany her. I will look out for her, you have my word. I promise, if she starts to feel faint or anything else abnormal, I will bring her straight to my father." Alasse smiled at the young king.

Thranduil was not pleased. He gave Aragorn the death glare. "Aragorn does_ not _make idle promises, Ada." Alasse added, which only added to her father's brooding countenance. "And he _has _had training in healing." She said emphatically. Thranduil hadn't taken his eyes off the kingly ranger, and though Aragorn looked outwardly indifferent, it terrified him. The Elvin king appeared as if he was truly debating whether or not to order Aragorn's execution! Thranduil finally glanced at his daughter.

"If that's what you wish," He relented. Alasse nodded gratefully. Then the king fired a steely gaze at Aragorn that made him feel as if that icy look alone from the tall elf could kill him on the spot! "_You _keep a sharp eye on her." Thranduil said coldly. "If you act only an inch irresponsibly, my son will drag you to me in front of your own guards! If my daughter has a relapse, or falls faint or injured because of you, I will make you pay, and not even your entire army will be able to save you! _Do I make myself clear?" _

"Ai, Your Majesty." Aragorn said calmly, hoping he didn't look as shaky as he felt. "I will guard her with my life, and may the Valar strike me down if I go back on my word!"

"Oh, don't worry. He won't have to bother. Because _I _will!" Thranduil smirked darkly. Aragorn bowed to him and stepped back with the excuse to retrieve his weapons for target practice. Thranduil watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Weren't you a bit harsh on him, Father?" Alasse asked. "I mean, Legolas will be there and _he_ won't let anything happen to me!"

"I am only insuring that he understands the value of my jewel he will be guarding." Thranduil stated dryly.

"Oh. Well, that's sweet of you." Alasse sighed. Thranduil gaped at her with creased eyebrows. "But rather _threatening, _to say the least!"

_Sweet? What is that supposed to mean? _"He's a human, iel-. Remember that." Thranduil warned her as he slowly backed away. Alasse watched. What had poor Aragorn done to get on her dad's bad side, especially after _he_ was the one to bring her back from the dead?!

"Ready for some competition, sister?" Legolas smiled as he appeared with Gimli.

"Indeed, I am!" Alasse's face lit up.

"This will be an easy match." Gimli teased. "Everyone knows that elves can shoot as good as they can mine underground!" Alasse and Legolas rolled their eyes.

"Aha! And everyone knows that dwarves can fight as good as they can leap over a fortress!" Legolas retorted cockily.

"Ooo. He got you with that one, Gimli." Alasse giggled. "Even you have to admit that."

"That would all depend on the size of the fortress. And we're _not _referring to ant hills and prairie dog towns, ye two rascals!" Gimli growled. Aragorn belted out a throaty laugh as he appeared.

"We're wasting precious time, my friends. Are we going to refine our skills, or shall we just let the day get away as we argue like squirrels?" He suggested.

"I'm with him." Alasse agreed. "Race you there, Master Dwarf?" She challenged Gimli.

"Ahh, you may be pretty as an emerald carved out of stone, lassie, but the day will never come when you outrun a dwarf!" Gimli boasted. Aragorn, Legolas, and Alasse all arched their eyebrows.

"We'll just see about that!" Alasse laughed. They both took off, but Legolas, standing behind them, shot an arrow that snagged onto the end of Gimli's cape and jerked him backwards. He toppled over as his cape was pinned to the dirt by the arrow.

"Confound it, ye cheatin', sly, baby-faced princeling!" Gimli hollered in outrage. "I'll get you for this!"

"_Baby-faced?" _Legolas quipped.

"_Well..."_ Aragorn began.

"The least you could do it give me a hand!" Gimli fussed. Legolas laughed and pulled him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, brushing the dirt off his friend who received this gesture by slapping the prince's hands.

"I can do it myself!" Gimli bellowed and ran after Alasse.

"Cheater." Aragorn nudged Legolas in the ribs.

"What happened to _you?" _Legolas inquired.

"How do you mean?"

"You look petrified." Legolas stated.

"Really? Funny, I don't feel nervous. I'm cool as a cucumber." Aragorn lied.

"You're a terrible liar. Pretty pathetic acts of deceit, for a ranger." Legolas smirked.

"Do you remember what you warned me, about your father being a menacing terror to those he deems his enemies?" Aragorn bit his lip pitifully, looking very much like a guilty little boy.

"_Yes..." _Legolas squinted at him.

"I feel I'm beginning to fit into that category of enemy." Aragorn gulped.

"You? But what have you done?" Legolas frowned.

"Truly, I do not know. All I can tell is, I feel like it's because I merely _looked _at and spoke to Alasse!"

"OH!" Legolas gaped. "Well, that ought to do it." He grinned, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"You're _not _helping me, _mellon-nin." _Aragorn said, looking helpless.

"If I were you, I'd start making funeral arrangements." Legolas said dramatically.

"Stop that!" Aragorn smacked the back of his head. "Your father is so majestic and in full authority of the room, that I nearly, actually fear that may come true!"

* * *

Thranduil watched from a distance as Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn challenged each other with sparring, archery, and dagger throwing. Every time Alasse looked as if she was going to stumble, Thranduil felt an icy race of adrenaline trickle down his spine. He didn't like what he saw, not at all. He should've been glad his daughter was trying to get back on her feet and take her weapons back up. But he didn't want her anywhere near fighting ever again!

"They still act so much like children." Elrond's soft voice spoke behind him. Thranduil started, being so unexpectedly broken from his gloomy thoughts. Elrond smiled as he watched the youngsters, save Gimli, taunt each other in their competitiveness.

"What brings you here, mellon?" Thranduil asked gruffly.

"Just to inform you that I shall be leaving on the morrow, headed back for Rivendell." Elrond answered.

"_Already?" _Thranduil looked at him nervously.

"Ai. I must. I have been away for long enough, and Alasse has recovered remarkably, given the circumstances. I believe she will be all right, mellon." Elrond said reassuringly. "Now, just to remind you, she still may suffer some pain at times. And she may not feel ready to go back to normal life yet, but that is perfectly alright." Thranduil remained quiet.

_No! It's NOT perfectly alright. She should never have been put through any of this! _He thought angrily.

* * *

That night, was the first since the beginning of Alasse's recovery that Thranduil experienced one of the hinted repercussions that Elrond had mentioned, but this one was not entirely physical. Thranduil had bade Alasse goodnight, but slipped back into her room after she fell asleep from talking with Legolas. Legolas had retired to his room. Thranduil sat beside the bed, grateful that she was looking much healthier and like her normal self again, but he still worried over her. How was he ever going to return to Mirkwood without his children now, after what had happened to one of them? He drank some wine as his mind sailed dismally on a sea of troubled thoughts.

Thranduil had started to drift, when Alasse started gasping and whimpering. Thranduil instantly woke. Alasse's eyes were open but unfocused and her whole body trembled. She was dripping in a cold sweat and couldn't seem to catch her breath. _"__N-n-n-ot again...s-s-s-saes...not again!" _She cried between rapid breaths.

Thranduil leaned forward and slightly shook her shoulder. "Alasse? Iel-? Wake up, meld. You are dreaming." He said. Alasse stared blankly at the ceiling, but her glazed eyes were darting in pure fear. "Alasse, wake up!" Thranduil begged, shaking her harder. It did nothing to snap her out of her current state, and the labored breathing only continued.

The door opened without being knocked, and though Thranduil normally would've lashed out at whoever had the audacity to show such disrespect, this time, he was grateful so he could summon help! But he was both relieved and astounded to see _Elrond _standing there! "Elrond, something's wrong!" Thranduil gulped imploringly to the healer. "She won't wake under my bidding, and I don't know what to do." The Elvin king cried.

Elrond came to the side of the bed. He took in the dazed look on the elleth in the bed and took her wrist. Her pulse was racing. "_Noo...not again! Not again...n-n-n-ot again..." _Alasse whimpered raggedly. Elrond firmly touched her shoulder.

"Alasse? Can you hear me?" He asked. Alasse didn't even look at him. She hadn't even heard him! He tried again. _"Alasse! _Can you hear me, penneth?" Nothing.

"How did you come to be at her door at this time?" Thranduil asked quickly.

"As you know, I have made plans to depart in the morning. I thought I'd check on the both of you, for what I had thought would be the _last_ time! Then I heard you crying her name, and felt I might be needed." Elrond explained. "I am going to enter her mind to see what she is dreaming about." Thranduil stood up on the other side of the bed. Elrond held Alasse's hand in one of his, then he placed his other one on her face and closed his eyes:

_It was the recent battle on Pellenor's Fields, and it was ugly. Elrond saw Frodo and Sam running under the Orcs and slashing them when they could, surprisingly accurate given their sizes and the adrenaline they were living on. Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, Eomer, and Gimli were fighting valiantly. Then Elrond saw Alasse._

_She was felling two Orcs when she turned, panting and an enormous one approached her: Ulgakh! He was huge, blacker than the other Orcs and carried the largest spear-head Elrond had ever seen. Alasse gaped at his size but glowered and stood her ground. _

"_Meld hilt. Noo." _Elrond winced, as he realized what was about to happen.

"Elrond?" Thranduil pressed anxiously. "What do you see?"

"She's reliving the moment when she became wounded." Elrond grimaced. He spoke in Elvish, trying to wake her.

"I want to see." Thranduil said.

"_Mellon-nin, _I really don't think..." Elrond started to protest.

"I'm her father! I have a right to know how it happened, what my little girl went through!" Thranduil growled. "I want to see! I...I need to see." Elrond sighed.

"Take her other hand then, and focus all your energy into her thoughts." The healer said. Thranduil obeyed. He protectively took Alasse's other shaking hand and closed his eyes:

_Ulgakh staggered straight toward Alasse, astonishingly swift for his bulky size. Thranduil panicked as he watched the scene unfold in his mind. He gasped and wanted to run inside and save his little girl. _

"Elrond, this _isn't _real, right? I mean, not now. It happened already, so it's not real. Right?" Thranduil asked helplessly. Alasse was shaking so hard under his grip that the bed trembled.

"She is in a trance, Thranduil. To her, it is real." Elrond said gravely.

"Can you bring her out of it?" Thranduil pleaded. "You must!"

"I am trying, my friend." Elrond looked at him grimly. "Believe me, I'm trying!"

_Alasse drew one of her daggers and thrust it through the air, directly into the Orc's throat. That should've killed him! Thranduil's heart dropped when the monster didn't fall but continued after his daughter. "NOO! Run, Alasse! Run!" Thranduil yelled in her mind._

"She can't hear you, Thranduil. It's a flashback, a hallucination."

"_No...no, no, no!" Thranduil cried as he watched the inevitable happen before his eyes. Alasse had backed away and was just drawing another dagger when Ulgakh sharply drove his spear right into the middle of her stomach. Alasse gagged, stunned, and blood immediately began pouring down her tunic. "Alasse..." Thranduil wept. He wanted to slay the monster hurting her, but he couldn't. He didn't realize in reality that he was gripping her wrist so hard that her arm was turning purple! _

Both elves watched sorrowfully as Alasse gasped and couldn't even cry out as she relived the impossible pain crunching through her guts. She was gasping down in the bed, and the pain she'd received was flaring through her body again. She finally cried out horribly when she could find her voice.

"_Alasse..." _Thranduil whispered, tears spilling down from his face. "Elrond, get her out of it!" He cried.

_But worse was to come. Lava boiled in Thranduil's veins as he watched the horrid Orc snicker while he began cruelly twisting the spear around in her abdomen. Alasse choked for air so hard she couldn't scream! The pain was indescribable, unearthly! "Alasse!" Thranduil cried. The Orc laughed at her. Then another stabbing pain hit her in the shoulder. From somewhere behind, another Orc had shot her with an arrow. Alasse stumbled dizzily when Ulgakh drew the spear out of her. _

Thranduil couldn't take anymore. His guts twisted with bile inside as he watched his child suffer in her hellish memory. Alasse was the exact replica of his beloved wife, and it was like watching her die all over again! "Alasse! Do something, Elrond! NOW!" Thranduil screamed at him. Elrond grabbed Alasse's face, not too hard, and shook her head back and forth.

"Alasse! Alasse! Wake up, penneth! Come out of it!" Elrond implored her.

"Alasse, please wake up!" Thranduil begged fearfully. Elrond chanted harsher in Elvish. Alasse's eyes finally blinked and she gasped loudly, grasping frantically with her hands for something solid. Thranduil caught her hand and she clenched his arm in a death grip. "Alasse? It's us! I'm here, child. I'm here." He told her. Alasse's chest was still rising up and down much too fast but her eyes locked on her father.

"A-A-A-Ada?" She panted in terror.

"Yes, dear one. It's me." Thranduil nodded with relief. "You're safe, my love." He knelt down next to her.

"W-w-where am I?" Alasse asked in a panic, tears filling her eyes.

"You're in your room, penneth." Elrond said soothingly, still holding her other hand. Thranduil kissed her face and brushed her sweaty hair back. "You were having a flashback, a dream." Alasse looked up at Elrond, still scared. "Alasse, look at me. Focus on me." Elrond told her slowly. "Do as I do. Just breathe. Come on, breathe with me. _Breathe, in, out, in, out..."_ Alasse tried but her body was still racing in survival mode and she was still shaking hard. Thranduil put his chin on top of her head, rocking back and forth, holding her close. The warmth from his presence and body heat started to soothe her mind. Gradually, she found it easier to breathe, and her shivering had lessened.

"You were dreaming, penneth." Elrond told her, rubbing her arm. "But it's over now, and there is no danger here. How do you feel? Are in you in any pain?"

"I...yes." Alasse sighed.

"Where?"

"My...my scars."

"Is it bad?"

"Some. What happened?" Alasse asked. "I thought my wounds...were better!"

"Your nightmare renewed the discomfort you haven't had for a while." Elrond explained. "I'll give you something for it and to help you go back to sleep." He briefly left, nearly bumping into Legolas as he appeared.

"Ada, Alasse? Is everything alright?" Legolas asked. "I heard hollering and came to make sure everything was okay."

"Your sister had a terrible nightmare, and it was very disorienting." Thranduil said sadly.

"Oh." Legolas frowned and sat down on the bed. "Are you all right, sister?" He asked with concern.

"I...don't know." Alasse swallowed.

"She's not shaking so much now." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded.

"That's good. What were you dreaming about?" He prodded.

"I don't think your sister is any condition to talk about that!" Thranduil said fiercely, making both his children slightly jump. Thranduil's breathing was shaky.

"_Father..." _Alasse grimaced, curling her fingers around his wrist.

"I'm sorry, sister. I didn't mean to make you feel worse." Legolas said fervently.

"_You didn't."_ Alasse looked at him sympathetically. "Ada, can I speak with Legolas...alone for a moment, please?" She asked. Thranduil's face fell even more. "Please?" Thranduil felt crushed but he nodded and stood, giving his children some space as he waited outside the room for Elrond. "Legolas, please...help me sit up!" Alasse begged. She was flat down in the bed, and the position reminded her of when she'd been stabbed and pinned under the Orcs.

"Certainly." Legolas nodded quickly and carefully brought her up where she could lean back against the pillows. "Better?"

"Ai, _Hannon le. _Legolas, will you just sit with me for a while?"

"Of course." Legolas smiled sadly. He took her hands.

"Legolas, Father is _not _doing well. The way he snapped at you, and...did you see the fear on his face when you came in?"

"I did." Legolas agreed solemnly.

"I don't blame him for being worried, but even now that I'm better, he can't seem to relax. He follows me everywhere. And he never looks peaceful." Alasse said sadly. She was still shivering.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around her.

"No." Alasse sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her arm up and down and kissed her head. "Legolas, why isn't Ada happy that I'm getting better?"

"He _is _happy, sister. But he's worried about you. You died, Alasse!" Legolas's own voice sounded pained. "We're all still recovering from that. I guess, Ada hasn't come to terms yet with what happened." Alasse just breathed heavily, trying to calm her racing heart. "You dreamed about Ulgakh, didn't you? When he attacked you?" Legolas spoke with disgust. Alasse nodded. Legolas clasped her closer. "Well, it's all right now, Alasse. We're together, and I will never let anything happen to you again! I promise."

Alasse smiled and rested her hand on his arm, enfolding around her. "I know that you will do everything in your power to keep that promise,_ meld gwanur _(dear brother)." She said softly. "But I understand that we can't save each other from _everything." _Legolas's lip trembled.

"Shh. Let's not speak like that." He sniffled. "I love you, Alasse. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you do." Alasse reassured him. "I love you too, Legolas. I'm so glad you're my brother."

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know. I am afraid to! But Master Elrond is going to give me something to make me sleep, so I suppose I don't really have a choice."

"Would you like me to stay with you, until you fall asleep? Like the way I did when you were little?" Legolas offered kindly.

"Would you do that, _saes,_ Legolas?" Alasse looked up at him hopefully.

"Of course, sister. If you want me to."

"I would! Ada needs a rest. I don't think his mind will be at ease, even if I _am _only sleeping."

Thranduil chewed his bottom lip from outside the door. Tears filled his eyes. Why did any of this have to happen at all? Hadn't his family suffered enough? He breathed in relief when Elrond reappeared. The healer noted how crushed and shaken the great Elvin king looked. Elrond hated it when children were the victims! Almost nothing made him feel more helpless or angry than when he had to treat little ones for their problems. And what always made these scenarios worse was the parents having to sit by and watch their children suffer so. He'd been down that road himself more times than he'd like to count, especially with Arwen during the War of the Ring. It was always a personal hell for him that he prayed would never show up again, but raising children, especially two reckless twins, he knew that wasn't going to happen!

"Are _you _alright, mellon?" Elrond asked quietly, touching Thranduil's shoulder.

"Of course not." Thranduil snapped at him. "I just watched my child undergo a vicious nightmare! Do you honestly think I'm going to just get over that?"

"No." Elrond said calmly. He entered the room and Thranduil followed. "How do you feel, penneth?" Elrond asked Alasse as he stepped over to her. "Do you still feel badly?"

"No, Sir. Well, not as badly as I did. I still hurt, and am afraid to go back to sleep." Alasse replied quietly. "But I do feel much better than I did." She smiled from her makeshift nest in Legolas's arms. With him beside her, she felt very safe.

"That is good to hear! I can see you are in good hands." Elrond smiled approvingly. "Here, drink this." He handed her a mug. Alasse frowned at it, and inhaling deeply, she drank the potion down then handed it back to him. Elrond rubbed her shoulder, then slowly brought his hand down over her chest. Her heart rate had decreased to nearly normal, and she was hardly shivering now. "Well, your heart is still beating a little fast, but you don't seem to be in distress anymore." He observed.

"No, Sir." Alasse said sleepily, snuggling her head back into Legolas's shoulder.

"Good." Elrond smiled. "Get some rest, Alasse. Sleep well, child. Legolas, I think it would be wise if you sit with her for now."

"Ai, Sir. I already decided to." Legolas nodded.

"Very good." Elrond approved. "Thranduil, you come with me." He said firmly, his tone leaving no place for argument. Thranduil gaped at him angrily, then looked at his children.

"Go ahead, Ada. I'm here. If anything happens, I'll come and get you." Legolas said.

"It's alright, Ada. Don't...worry. Leggi's here with me, and I feel...better...than I...did." Alasse tried to smile but she was already drifting off. Thranduil was torn, but he reluctantly removed himself and followed the healer out into the hall.

"Will she be all right?" Thranduil asked anxiously.

"For now. I believe she'll sleep peacefully tonight." Elrond replied, walking with his hands behind his back. He turned to his old friend. "It's _you _that I'm more concerned about." He said firmly.

"I'm fine." Thranduil said curtly.

"Not that I truly expected you to say anything else." Elrond sighed. "_You _need some serious rest, my friend. Let your mind be at rest. What you need is a good night's sleep!"

"What I need is a good drink of wine!" Thranduil argued. "And this time I can get it myself!" His bloodshot eyes piercing at Elrond.

"Your children are worried about you, _mellon-nin. _So am I." Elrond said seriously.

"Well, you shouldn't be!" Thranduil hissed.

"Professional hazard." Elrond shrugged.

"Elrond, she will be alright, won't she? Will this happen again?" Thranduil asked in a strangled voice.

"She will be alright, Thranduil, yes. But, unfortunately, yes, this could happen again. She suffered a terrible trauma, and it has deeply effected her. And those she loves." He added.

"And you said that her scars could still hurt her in the future?" Thranduil cried.

"Ai, very much like your dragon fire scar, my friend." Elrond said regretfully. "As I said, it may occur at moments of sudden, deep distress or fear."

_It's settled then, _Thranduil decided. No amount of begging, pleading, or crying from her would sway him now. His mind was made up! _I am taking my beloved daughter with me, where she will never have to suffer like this ever again! _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
